Necromancer Gunslinger
by KRKing
Summary: A Game Creator, who is stuck from the equivalent of Writers Block. Suddenly he finds himself with a being granting him abilities to make any world better, but he was not alone in his quest. With his creation, and some friends he would meet, he will triumph any challenges. He has a long journey to accomplish his goals. To protect the loife cycle, Necromancer Gunslinger, arrives!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello everyone! I am back from the dead! School has been keeping me from updating my stories, and also believe or not, most of my work here are not use in any computer or laptop at all, when making this fic... I am using my phone doing this which is annoying! The instant space are great and all, but I can't work this kind of spaces! It look imbalanced! Some of the letters I am writing aren't the right sizes! I can't even put any bold or italics in my words and only when I am doing it in my computer! Anyway... It seems you didn't expect this crossover... You surely also didn't expect a half-DEAD series, getting a crossover from one of the badass anime! Goblin Slayer and The House of The Dead!**

 **Also I don't own Goblin Slayer, The House Of The Dead, Fate series elements, musics and other things... All of them are from their respective owners... I only own my ocs, and ideas.**

 **It's time to kill some Goblins!**

* * *

Chapter 0: The Creators Lucky Beginning

"Sigh..." One Atsushi Sega... Sigh at his desk... Seeing his failed creation... For his next game...

Atsushi Sega is a young man in his early 20s... He has black hair, dark eyes, fair skin, and his looks is from Asian descent, Japanese descent... He wears a blue long sleeve white shirt, and black pants... Which shows some of his average swimmers build, proving that he is an athletic person...

The young man began to look at his messy room... Papers scattering, empty bottles, and cans on the ground, while also some on the bed.

"I need to clean this first..." He commented in a monotonous way.

One cleaning later... The room is now nice and tidy than it's former self... Atsushi looking, at his work, and he felt proud, even though his face didn't show it...

The young man began to walk to his bed, and lazily flop to it...

"*Yawn* So sleepy...* Tired of his previous work... He began to go to the land of Morpheus...

* * *

The place is full of darkness... The only thing it can be described is that it is a void full of darkness... There is nothing... Only the sound of Atsushi's soft breathing... Until his body wishes itself to be awake.

"Hmm... Huh?"

He slowly stood up, and observe his surroundings...

"Hm? What happen? Is there a total blackout?" He asked to no one but himself... He searched calmly then suddenly his eyes widened for a second, then back to their calm ones. He just notice, that he cannot feel the soft sensation of his bed, heck he thought that he isn't in his room in the first. So this leaves him analyzing his predicament...

'Am I being abducted? No that won't explain, how they got in my house in the first place. It has a security that hadn't been leaked to anyone, and the only people that knows is me, my relatives and some friends... If I am being pranked then my reflexes will kick in and caught whoever it is. I have been taking some of my own personal training... Though sadly it is not enough for that original sword technique that I will create someday, it is impossible, but doesn't mean I will give up for it... So that leaves me... Some kind of mysterious force? Wishful thinking, but it maybe possible...'

"Are you Sega Atsushi?"

The young man in question turn around in haste. He was slightly surprise as the world of darkness turn that into white, though he should think about it later and rather focus on the present subject. He saw the source of the voice, a being who wore a long sleeve grey hoody, and black pants... He assume that the figure is a young man, because how young it sounded... Atsushi observed the figure, noticing how he can't see his face well because of the clothe's hood and only the fair skin jaws of his face...

"You have been chosen, to be a person that can travel to any sort of reality, throughout this infinite universe..." The figure stated in it's own monotonous voice. The black haired young man heard it, thinking it sounded emotionless, but there was a slight amusement feel to it.

"Hmm... Really huh? I feel honored... Though sadly I shall refuse..." Atsushi said it with sincerity, which surprised the figure a bit... Curious about the young man's answer, he question it...

"Hmm... Why would you refuse such offer? Is it because you afraid of dangerous situations that involves absolute death?"

"No... It is because, I want to keep working with my video games and make a lot of people have fun with it..." He commented without hesitation, but also with passion behind his monotonous voice.

The figure... Have been speechless... Until...

"Hahaha... Interesting."

It was chuckle, and a word... It brought Atsushi's eyebrow in a confused manner... The young black hair man was curious by the figure action... He was surprise he didn't get mad about, but also relieved that it wasn't an arrogant omnipotent being...

"If that is the only problem... Then it is not an issue..."

"Oh? Then do comply?"

The figure smirked at that statement...

"You can still continue your work... You can even have your other things with you"

"Then I shall accept, if that is the case..."

The figure was impressed again by that statement... Though before he will give this worthy person, his gift he will first ask him that has been bugging him...

"So... Tell me... Why didn't you refuse this offer with the reason of a total stranger that may have bad intention, even if that is not the case, then what of the danger of being sent to a place that held death in every corners? Most logical person will refuse this offer... Though assuming that I will give you some kind of gift, that helps you survive, but if it is not the case and rather me sending you off with nothing special... What should you do?"

Atsushi began to think about those words, letting them sink in his mind... Until he said his answer with his resolved.

"The first question, you seem to have this aura or feeling, that is warm and can be trusted. The second question, It doesn't make any difference... Everything has hardship and struggles in life... Wither it be a different world or not... There will still be danger... And I shall not be always be afraid of death, as it something part of life... Besides this will be a great opportunity to help more people to have a good future, because "Kono Sega, Atsushi yume ga aru"(This or I Sega, Atsushi have a dream)."

The being was impressed to his answer and resolve... Truly he have found someone more worthy than... To be honest it was the first person... The figure is lucky to found someone worthy and add the fact it was the first person he picked... He respected the person in front of him.

"Great Jojo reference there. Also I picked, because you are a good person, no... Today you earn my respect, and I know for sure you can be trusted."

"Thanks." Atsushi accepted the figure compliment, and after that the figure continues.

"Then tell me what are the 3 thing you want... The things your previous world have will be with you..."

"Hmm... Give me Tarot cards... That contains my creation... The House Of The Dead bosses... Not including Overkill... It is not something I like... But it is an ok game that I created and the others I work with... I wish to summon them in battle, also add some modification that uses their own unique special powers... From "that" series... Also I want to be able to use their power in any way possible... Also have them included ordinary Tarot cards..."

"Ok... Powers are taken from your imagination..." The figure writes them with his pen and notes...

"Secondly... Give me a gun... I don't know... Anything will do... But it will be like in my House Of The Dead games... Infinite ammo..."

"Alright handgun first... I am gonna make a gacha system for your other guns if it is ok with you...?"

"Sure... It is not a problem..."

"Ok..." The figure proceeds to write... Then does a gesture to Atsushi to continue his list...

"Continue." The Black haired man nods at the being's single statement.

"Next... I want to... you know what surprise me..."

Figure looks at him for a second then...

"Ok done..." The figure finish writing, he began to rip the piece of paper and then give it to the black haired young man... Atsushi when it came in contact, it disappeared and has been replaced by a card holder on his left palm and a cold sensation to his right which is a handgun that is colored black with blue lines... Including some kind of card insertion... He smirked from his discovery until...

 ***Ding***

 **Welcome to the Gamer ?'s Version**

"Huh? What is this?" He looks to the figure which stared back at him... He can fairly sure that he was smirking for a second...

"Seriously... Why the Gamer?"

"You said "surprise me, right?""

"Yeah but... This is kinda overused..."

"Your right, but it is useful if you will become stronger faster, to face opponents from Nasu level..."

"Fair point..."

"Plus I gave you the ability to summon drinks you want for free..."

"..." Atsushi can only stare blankly at the figure, while the person in question stared back...

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Thanks... This is much better than the original gamer... I'm not being sarcastic by the way..."

"I know... Your being honest as usual..."

They both smiled in understanding and amusement because of their conversation, that involves monotonous replies. Then after that the black haired boy gets back to his calm self and began to see the screen, tapping the **[START]** , causing it to have a new texts...

 **Tutorial Quest: Learn how to use the Gamer**

 **Main Objective:**  
 **-Finish the tutorial.**

 **Rewards: +15 EXP, +500 Gold, New Look, Hunting/Carving Knive, New Skill Book(Create/Destroy ID).**

 **Failure:**  
 **None**

The black haired young man nod in understanding at the text... The text change once again, and he began to look at the options it laid out...

 **[STATS]**

 **[TITLES]**

 **[SKILLS]**

 **[INVENTORY]**

 **[PARTY]**

 **[FRIEND LISTS]**

 **[QUESTS]**

 **[?'s Shop]**

 **[MENU]**

The black haired man seeing this... He choose the last option, by using his thoughts...

 **'Menu'**

 **MENU: It is where you set the settings of the Gamer, using this mechanic for which kind of Gameplay you are convenient with.**

"Convenient indeed."

 **[OST and BGM]: For your music of your choice.**

 **[AUTO LOOT(ON/Off)]: Collects items that had been drop by mobs have been killed by you.**

 **[MAP HUD(On/OFF/Command)]:It tells about the discovered areas you have been in 50 meters, then graphs it to this HUD... Choosing [Command] you can either choose to remove it or not.**

 **[GAMER HP, MP, and NP Bar HUD(On/Off/Auto Notification and Command)]: Tells the the amount Hp and Mp you have... [Auto Notification] is a convenient way, if you want it to remove in your vision but also want to know about it when you are in danger and measuring your chance of survival... [Auto Notification] will immediately show you the information of your current HP and MP bar when in difficult situation or your NP is maxed out. [Command] you can either choose to remove it or not...**

'Mmm... This is good for calculating the chances of impossible victory... Like for example, if I have low MP I might as well save the remaining number and use it for a killing blow instead...' The young man mused about how it is useful mechanic... As it is convenient that his vision is not covered with annoying Huds...

 **[COMMAND(VOICE/THOUGHTS)]: Give you access to the Gamers mechanic...**

 **[Gain Notification(On/Off/After Battle)]: Notify you of your gains, like, getting loots, new skills, and tittles... [After Battle] it is something similar to a battle or stage clear thing, where you defeat the enemies, and a screen will notify you of your earnings, only in battle, while other gains from doing things related to the stats or skills are kept on...**

'Alright definitely adding After Battle... Oh a Stage Clear theme? Let's go with this...'

 **[Friend Notification: On/OFF]: Where the messages and invites of your friends will notify you...**

* * *

Time Skip

'Ok that is done...' The young man finishes his necessary settings and move on to the other important matter... " **Stats**."

 **STATS:**

 **Character Name: Atsushi Sega**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **LvL: 1 EXP: 0/100**

 **Profession: The Game Creator**

 **Title: The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **Fame: The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **HP: 180/180 Regen: 1.8 per hour**

 **MP: 170/170 Regen: 0.7 per minute**

 **NP Gauge: 0%**

 **STR: E+**

 **END: E**

 **AGI: E+**

 **MAG: E**

 **LUCK: C**

 **NP: I the creator of The House Of The Dead: I Summon thee (The name of the Bosses of THOTD)**

 **Point: 0**

 **Money: 0**

He was surprise about the huge luck stat for his first level... The others are reasonable since he is an athletic person and he wonders how he can increase his magic, but he could care less, for now...

"Hm... Fate series much?" He questioned the being that gave him the Nasuverse Gamer...

 **LUCK: C**

Atsushi was surprised that his luck is fairly good... It wasn't even D rank rather it is a C... He kinda felt proud being not being unlucky like a certain Imagine Breaker, a red headed young teen, Archer and Lancer... Unbeknownst to him Four people sneezed for unknown reason, and a man who wore a strange cap that has an arrow on it, sensing the number of misfortune...

'So that's why I get some of the things I wanted in my Gacha games... 3 Gold Stars in each 5 roll in FGO... Getting the units I wanted in FEH, also 3 Five Star, in a twice roll, then all Five Star thrice...'

Forgetting that event, for now... Atsushi continues his tutorial.

 **LvL: Level, a basic measure of experience and estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain status points.**

 **HP: A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you die.**

 **NP Gauge: A representation of when you can use your Noble Phantasm... When it reaches 100% you can your NP without any cost except the NP Gauge returns to its former state.**

 **MP: A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform skills.**

 **STR: Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, whether be it attacks, movement or defence.**

 **END: Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance the greater your stamina and defence will be. Increases HP capacity and HP regen.**

 **AGI: Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed, and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate, and accuracy will be.**

 **MAG: Governs magical energy. Increases mana pool, increases your mana control and efficiency, mana regen, magic damage, and magic defence.**

 **LUCK: Luck controls how many events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favourable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favourability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.**

 **NP: The embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolises one's existence, through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties.**

Atsushi understood every information has given to him, by the tutorial, formulating some kind of training to increase it...

'Too bad MAG doesn't count intelligence or wisdom at all... The stat INT and WIS is not even included... If it was the case... Then I will have more mana, rather than a measly 170... I wonder how much is the Mana Bolt cause... Anyway... **Skills**!' Seeing that he is wasting time in thinking things that aren't related to his object... Another new text pops up...

 ***Ding***

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind ?'s ver.] -(Can Be Turn off with Command, and also activates when in battle) Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects. However this Gamer's mind is different, as it can be turn off... It is for those who doesn't like to be an emotionless person... Any kind of Mind tampering, such as charm effect can be negated...**

 **[Gamer's Body ?'s ver.] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects. Instant death are instantly nullified, and any insights skill or item that will reveal the Gamer's nature and equipments, including fellow Gamers, are blocked, because of being ?'s ver. Possession also have no effect to the Gamer, for example, Roa's incarnation ability. They can only view with user doesn't age or change appearance when aging, only the user allows it.**

 **[Gamer's Warning, ?'s given unique skill] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: this causes the skills related to detect blood lust, killing intent, and other detection skills, to be unable to learn. However in return the being who gave this version of Gamer, having an idea that will make a much more powerful detection skills and also to follow a theme... This skill can sense immediate danger in suddenly battle by having a warning HUD appearing on the Gamer screen... It relates to some of the games that will show a warning Hud for every direction an attack will make...**

 **[Gamer's Grab Cancel, ?'s given unique skill] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: This skill activates when you got grab by anything. A HUD will appear about a gun shaking, that when successfully shaken a few times, depends on how strong the grab or level of enemy, you will automatically be free from it. Note: it is only mentally, and physically is your body struggling.**

 **[Sword Mastery] - Passive - LvL: 25/100 - EXP: 12%**

 **Description:A skill that allows user to freely handle swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous sword training. Currently, this skill level is 25.**

 **Skill Effect:**

 **105% increase in attack damage with swords.**

 **Servant Skills:**

 **[Discernment of the Poor] - Rank: B - Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to see through the opponent's character and attribute. With a Rank of B, the user can't be tricked by lies of his/her enemy, and also can feel some of their true nature in a blink, continuous interaction will reveal their true nature...**

 **[Riding] - Rank: C - Passive -**

 **Description: A Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. With a Rank of C, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above-average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts.**

 **[Clairvoyance] - Rank B- - Passive -**

 **Description: Is a visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this Skill have acquired abilities such as precognition ('future vision') and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). It is a Skill furnished on the flesh. This skill earn by Atsushi predicting the event of The House Of The Dead universe, without being in the same plane of existence... It is at B-, since the predictions aren't absolute and that shows the skill is unstable... It also may explained his skill being that of a prodigy... When using fire arms for the first time, and getting his first shot to the remaining bullets, that results to his shot as Bulls Eye...**

 **[Marksmanship] - Rank C++ - Passive - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Is a Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. Being a some kind of Prodigy. Atsushi always hits his mark, however he has to focus in half a minute to measure the distance of the target and shoot accurately. Though it is C++, Atsushi still can improve the rank, having potential in his Marksmanship...**

 **[Quick Draw] - Rank C+ - Passive - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to quickly draw a pistol from the holster and fire it accurately on a target.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **[I the creator of The House Of The Dead: I Summon thee (The name of the Bosses of THOTD)] - Rank B~A+ - Active -**

 **Description: Allows the user to summon the bosses of THOTD, however some of them are locked and have requirements to be unlocked...**

 **-Requirement-**

 **Tarot Cards that contain each respective boss.**

 **-Noble Phantasm Effect-**

 **Summons bosses from their respective tarots, each bosses are unique, different skills and power on their own. The downsides is that they have weaknesses, old and new, but it doesn't matter as their new skills can cover up for it. The owner can summon them in any way.**

 **-Major Arcana Bosses-**

 **FOOL - LvL: 1 EXP: 0 - NEXT LvL: EXP:100**

 **MAGICIAN(version 1) - LvL: 1 EXP: 0 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 150**

 **PRIESTESS - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 50**

 **EMPRESS - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 30**

 **EMPEROR - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 20**

 **HIEROPHANT - LvL: 1 EXP: 0 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 120**

 **LOVERS - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 30**

 **CHARIOT(version 1) - LvL: 1 EXP: 0 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 100**

 **JUSTICE - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 30**

 **HERMIT - LvL: 1 EXP: 0 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 130**

 **WHEEL OF FORTUNE - Locked: Gamer req. 30**

 **STRENGTH - LvL: 1 EXP: 0 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 150**

 **HANGED MAN - LvL: 1 EXP: 0 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 100**

 **DEATH - Locked: Gamer req. 25**

 **TEMPERANCE - Locked: Gamer req. 30**

 **TOWER - LvL: 1 EXP: 0 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 140**

 **STAR - Locked: Gamer req. 35**

 **MOON - Locked: Gamer req. 50**

 **SUN - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 25**

 **JUDGEMENT - LvL: 1 EXP: 0 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 120**

 **WORLD - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 40**

Atsushi was surprised about the array of skill list present to him... He was also surprised having skills that some of the Servant classes used... Though they are inferior than the original Servant skills. They are powerful in their own right...

'Alright then let's check my other stuff and gain that one useful skill.' The young man began to check his equipment... Staring and looking at every detail... A text suddenly pop up.

 ***Ding***

 **You have gained a new [Skill] through a special action!**

 **[Observe] - Active - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user possesses, more information will be displayed.**

'Alright let's do this... **Observe**.' Atsushi used **[Observe]** on the card holder...

 **[Tarot Cards] - Rank: A - Durability: Unknown - Def: Unknown**

 **Description: Also called the Major Arcana Cards are artefacts contain The Bosses from The House Of The Dead. Each Bosses has their own power and can rival some Servants. These Cards also has some similar function using the Servant Class Cards, especially the Include state, but the whole function is based from "that" game. It also bounded by the creator, which is Atsushi Sega. No one can use it or take away from it's owner, it will always return to it's original owner. Downside to this he can only summon them fully with NP bar on full, or else he will be sharing MP and also they are fragile... The cards material are made from the same Class Cards materials.**

 **[Card Holder] - Rank: A - Durability: Unknown - Def: Unknown**

 **Description: It holds all the Tarot Cards including ordinary ones... It is surprisingly made durable, and can also act as a place where the cards return. Like the Tarot cards, they can return to the owner themselves...**

"Alright impressive... Though does the Servant Class similar skill Include thing, are kinda too much?" Atsuhi look at being, asking as to why he included such mechanic.

"I think you needed it since I want you to get stronger a bit..." The figure said it truthfully, which the young man nodded in understanding. It seems it is necessary to be a little bit stronger, so that he can handle facing some powerful opponents in the future.

"Though it is not a problem because they are still in their weakest state." This cause Atsushi to blink dumbfounded on the being's statement.

"Oh... That seems fair." Atsushi accepted nonetheless, as he continue to observe his second item.

 **[A gun with no name nor existence] - Rank A - UPGRADE STATE: EXP:0% - Durability: Unbreakable - Ammo: 6/6 ATK: 100 x MAG**

 **Description: A gun made from nonexistence created by ?. It was made out of materials that can be considered unbreakable, those materials however are unknown. It is one of it's kind. Took the appearance of a modified magnum.**

 **Special Effect:**

 **Using this Gun, the damage have been calculate by via multiply by gun's attack and the users MAG. It can also negate E to A rank magic or phantasms, though only if it is not supported by continuous magic, for example, a beam ray. This gun range limit is unknown... But it prove that it can be shot from a distance of a Sniper's range... It reloads automatically out of line of sight.**

 **It has a slot only for the [Tarot Cards]. Which infuses the bullet in a chosen ability from that Tarot Card skills and doesn't cost any mana or any kind of cost. Downside can only use one skill, limited exact same ammo from the gun, and only one card until it is remove from the slot.**

 **It cannot be stolen or used by someone, as it will return to the user instantly.**

 **It also has a trick skill, first is pulling the Guns body reloading mechanism, which doesn't required for automically reloading it, it is just for decoration. Second when the user does a suicide gesture with the gun, having the barrel touching the side or other parts of the head, and when the user shoots it automatically just doesn't harm the user and rather the sound of gunshot followed by, blue glass pieces being broken from the opposite side of the head, that the gun has been shot.**

 **NP Skill: Locked: Required Marksmanship - Rank: B**

 **UPGRADE Req: EXP: 100% and 25000 Gold**

Atsushi look at his equipment, feeling joy from it, and also... He can [Upgrade] this Gun, that is so useful! He then asks the being something... A new screen pop up and told his **[Observe]** Level up to LvL: 10.

"Can I name the gun."

"Sure." Seeing there is no problem. The young man hearing his approval, he immediately change it... to **[Pure Ambition Triumph Striker]**. Then after that he continued his tutorial...

 **Titles: A Title or Epithet one owns. It can give extra perks or statistics and can be obtained through special actions. You can also can access this mechanic on stats by selecting it.**

 **[Beginner]:**

 **Special Effect:**

 **Gain LUCK +, Gain 10% [Rare] loot chance, Gain a bonus of 10% plus EXP - Expiration rate: LvL: 20**

 **[The Creator of House Of The Dead]:**

 **Special Effect:**

 **Gain -20% Spell cost when using related THOTD Spells, and all related THOTD spells gain 20% plus EXP when used. (Current Title)**

Atsushi is intrigued about his own title giving him something useful... It seems he will abuse that title with "those" spells... Though hoping that he can get it with his own luck...

 **INVENTORY: An infinite hammer space that store every items and materials... Doesn't include live organisms.**

 **[N/A]**

"That is to be expected, now Party." A new screen appeared, showing a chibis Atsushi having a shown his **[LvL]** , **[HP]** , **[MP]** , and **[NP Gauge]** and the list goes down with **[N/A]**.

 **Party: Is where you form a party or groups with other people. There are two mechanics for the party system... First the natural joining to the and the second the Gamer, [Invite]. The difference is the natural joining is joining with a group that doesn't need the Gamer, but it will also shows their HP and MP, while the Gamer's [Invite] makes the party have their own [Gamers Body], and [Gamers Mind], it is only the normal version and not the ?'s version. They also can share EXP with the Gamer, though it is a divided amount. Also they can't gain any skills on their own like the original gamer, the only exception is the [Companion], which is not available yet...**

 **[N/A]**

'Figures there aren't any use to this yet... **Friend lists**.'

 **FRIEND LIST: This is where you can contact with fellow Gamers that have been added to your list... You can also visit to their worlds, only if your permission have been accepted. [Companions] are included to this list, as they are friends and can be message.**

 **[N/A]**

 **Would you like to search a potential Friend?**

 **Y/N**

" **No**. Alright then, almost than this waste of time of a tutorial, but it still gave me a lot of options for usefulness, **Quest**."

 **Quest: Where you can check the quests you accepted and their objectives.**

 **[Tutorial Quest: Learn how to use the Gamer]**

 **Main Objective:**

 **-Finish the tutorial. - Completion: 90%**

 **Rewards: +15 EXP, +1000 Gold, New Look, Hunting/Carving Knive, New Skill Book(Create/Destroy ID).**

 **Failure:**

 **None**

"Alright, last one, **Shops**." Atsushi began to move at the last mechanic, and a new window pop up.

 **?'s Shops: ?'s Shops, is a shop where you can buy and sell items, weapons, armor, and others in any kind of RANK. You can buy with using the Gamer, rather when using this mechanic, it will show you on your map, where the shops can be found. Remember the Shops are different from (Currently in progress)**

'So I can't on just use the Gamer to access this shop... But this mechanic is useful, I can find those right shops... Though the question marks, I am assuming, is part of the maintenance maybe...' Atsushi was now done doing all the objectives of the tutorial... A window appears showing his rewards...

 **Tutorial Quest: Learn how to use the Gamer[Complete]**

 **Main Objective:**

 **-Finish the tutorial.[Complete]**

 **You received: +15 EXP, +500 Gold, New Look, Hunting/Carving Knive, New Skill Book(Create/Destroy ID).**

"Alright I done it..." Atsushi will look at his reward later, and focus on...

'Now to start this journ-

 ***FLASH***

A bright suddenly flash through the young man's body then it fade away. It left him blink in bewilderment from such event.

"Would you like to take your new look?" The being asked the young man(?), as the person in question quirk an eyebrow at him in curiosity. Noticing a mirror being grasp by the handle of the being. He began to reach for it, and look at his reflection slowly...

...

"Eh?" Atsushi now notice he is no longer in his early 20's and rather he is now look seventeen, and his face is much more... Decent looking in his opinion. He wouldn't admit that his past look was handsome, rather he will say it is decent, because how unsure he is, and doesn't like to be sounded or someone arrogant about his looks, but now looking at the present, he will admit this look better.

"Amazing, thanks, though you don't have to do that, because it is unnecessary." Admit the young man now in the age of 17. The being hearing the statement replied to it.

"Yeah... But I don't want my new friend to become a virgin, and without a girlfriend."

"Fair point." Most people would feel embarrassed from it, but not Atsushi. He doesn't really care about being called a virgin or anything. He think things that someday it will happen. Suddenly remembered part of the figure's reply he asked him about it. "Friends? What do you mean?"

"Oh... Sorry for being assumptious...-

"No. It is ok to be friends with you, but I am asking why?"

The figure smiled at question and replied without hesitation.

"It is because... You are a nice person to be friends with..."

The young man also smiled at the figures reply... And he began to see a notification that he is now friend with him... Suddenly a flash of light appears, his equipment is now in the inventory. Then he examined the notification, but before he will look at it... He forgot something...

"I'm sorry for being rude... I never got your name..."

"It's ok, it is not a problem... As for my name... Well I have many names but there is only one name I am proud of..." Figure smirk as he revealed his dark blue eyes, and a part his hair having a blue strand...

"It's Reality or Genjitsu, or as I name myself... Gen..."

Suddenly the screen began to fade in view, as Asutshi slowly fades to darkness, but not while hearing Gen's last words...

"Speaking of names, you probably can't use yours on the next world..."

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"You will find out once you face the tutorial battle... Anyway we may meet again someday, Atsushi-san."

Then complete darkness...

* * *

'Cold.' Is what Atsushi could think of, as he felt what he could think of as the ground. He will still be thinking it was all a dream, and maybe he thought he is still stuck in that void, if it wasn't for the area giving him a new sensation. He could feel that he was inside in a cave of some kind as his hands felt the solid wall of the area's structure, and the musty air... His servant skill **[Clairvoyance]** kick in, if the theory of Archer class can hit a target even if it is dark with this skill, prove to be true, for him.

His vision began to adjust true the darkness... Like night becomes day or a night vision, only clearer... The only thing he could think of is that the cave is wide, and area he was in is also wide...

"Hm?" Suddenly hearing the lightest patter of feet, walking in group of three, he notice. He began to look at the three tunnels, that either lead to an exit or dead end. He began to see the three creatures on the right entrance. Small green pale creatures came out of it. They were short in knee length of a human size, if not smaller. They had long pointed ears and noses. A piece of cloth covered their groins. Despite their small size, Atsushi saw their poorly made weapons, spears and small knives in hand. He also saw that some of them tip by some sort of liquid, which he can guessed it is poison and he didn't want to get hit by it.

'These creatures though... They are familiar, but I don't know what they are. My memory is kinda hazy, but I have this feeling of boiling rage that I want to kill these creature... Oh well whatever it is, I am not gonna get my anger cloud my sense of focus in shooting these things...' The young man thought calmly, as he began to think a way to efficiently kill them. A window suddenly appeared in front of him.

 **Tutorial Quest: Tutorial Battle: 1/3**

 **Main Objective:**

 **-Kill the enemies in front of you**

 **Reward:**

 **+55 EXP, +50 Gold**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

Atsushi understood the quest, as he began to slowly move his hand to draw for his gun out from his **[Inventory]**. He can hear their ragged breath, coming out as low growl. He cast observe to them, which surprises him, and now he could confirm that he will kill them without hesitation. This is also gave him an idea where he is now.

 **Goblin(Goblin Slayer verse)**

 **LvL: 5**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **MP: Capacity None**

 **STR: E-**

 **END: E-**

 **AGI: E**

 **MAG: N/A**

 **LUCK: N/A**

 **Description: Goblins primarily haunt the frontier lands where the military doesn't have a strong presence. Individually they are not very threatening and are considered the weakest of monsters. However, their numbers grow fairly quickly due to their ability to come into maturity at an accelerated rate, making them a rapidly increasing threat if not dealt with quickly.**

 **Goblins are commonly found in caves and rely on attacking or stealing from settlements to sustain themselves. Goblins are a male race but possess the ability to breed with any race with the pregnancy always resulting in goblin children. As such, women are among the things they take from settlements to use for breeding, until their eventual deaths at the hands of their goblin captors.**

 **Goblins have an excellent sense of smell, especially when it comes to women, children, and elves. They can even smell metal, making them dangerous to anyone wearing metal armor.**

"So... Goblins, huh? Looking at them now, they are really Goblins from Goblin Slayer." He mused at the thought of facing such creature. The Goblins began to raise their crude spears, and daggers at him then charge at him. The thought of killing something doesn't even matter since it will eventually happens, doesn't mean Atsushi will enjoy it, but he will rather avoid it. However this situation is an exception.

 ***BANG***

 **Chain Damage: -2500(critical) - -1695 - -2000(critical)**

Unfortunately they face the wrong opponent, Atsushi's **[Quick Draw]** activated, that his hand traced(read: channel) his gun, and move from a speed that a normal naked eye can't keep up, and expertly shoot the three Goblin when they are in line with a single bullet. Seeing these small creatures endurance is a lot weaker. The first one it had its head exploded, second one got hit by the chest, and last one the most unfortunate of them got shot from the groin. To sum it up... They died instantly.

"That wasn't my intention from the last shot, but I will take it..." The young man stated his thoughts about the last shot, but doesn't bothered by it.

 **Tutorial Quest: Tutorial Battle: 1/3(COMPLETE)**

 **Main Objective:**

 **-Kill the enemies in front of you(COMPLETE)**

 **You received: +55 EXP, +50 Gold, +15 Kill EXP**

 ***Ding!***

 **Congratulations! You have leveled up to LvL 2!**

 **Name: Atsushi Sega**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **LvL: 2 EXP: 0/110**

 **Profession: The Game Creator**

 **Title: The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **Fame: The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **HP: 190/190 Regen: 1.9 per hour**

 **MP: 190/190 Regen: 0.9 per minute**

 **NP Gauge: 0%**

 **STR: E+**

 **END: E**

 **AGI: E+**

 **MAG: E**

 **LUCK: C**

 **Point: 5**

 **Money: 550 Gold**

Atsushi's was proud at his handy work, despite his face is not showing it. He look at his weapon.

"I love this Gun and my personal skill-

*Stump* *Roar*

His admiration time got interrupted by a roar, and it sounded familiar...

'Ok, that roar doesn't sound like an ogre, those are much louder... I didn't hear any kind of monster in Goblin Slayer anime that sounds like it... The only monster that can also lead Goblins is...' He peered through the right tunnel, his **[Clairvoyance]** activated he saw, a large creature that towers him has the skin of a Goblin, some kind of leather armor, and an iron club of it's size. It also leads two large creatures, smaller, but large on their own size, and also their skin are blue. It also lead some Goblins, about 20, which began to quickly charged at him, 10 of them are Archers.

 **Tutorial Quest: Tutorial Battle: 2/3**

 **Main Objective:**

 **-Kill the horde in front of you**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **-Don't take any damage**

 **Reward:**

 **+200 EXP, +100 Gold**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **+300 EXP, + 300 Gold, ?, ?, New Skill Book(?), New Outfit**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

He understood the objective. He used **[Observed]** at them.

 **Goblin Champion(Goblin Slayer verse)**

 **LvL: 15**

 **HP: 5000/5000**

 **MP: Capacity None**

 **STR: D**

 **END: E+++**

 **AGI: E**

 **MAG: N/A**

 **LUCK: N/A**

 **Description: a rare variant of the goblin race and equivalent to a Silver rank adventurer.**

 **Often mistaken for a Hobgoblin from a distance, a Goblin Champion is much larger in comparison in both muscles mass and equipment, with the height of a minor colossus.**

 **A Goblin Champion is similar to a Hobgoblin in many ways. As Hob was originally an archaic term for a wanderer, a giant, a chief or demon, a Goblin Champion's vast frame and muscles bears testament to those titles. They are Wanderers who have trained their bodies by moving from nest to nest, meeting adventurer after adventurer in combat. Goblin Champions are like adventurers with abundant natural talent who have amassed a wealth of experience points.**

 **Hob Goblin**

 **LvL: 7**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: Capacity None**

 **STR: E++**

 **END: E++**

 **AGI: E-**

 **MAG: N/A**

 **LUCK: N/A**

 **Description: Goblins that have grown larger and put on more muscle. They act as bodyguards for nests or wanderers who travel from one to another.**

'Hm, they seem stronger, and deadly, if those stats said anything... If I get hit, it will be game over... Especially that Champion... Hm?' The young man's thoughts have been interrupted by a small hail of arrows, which he fortunately he dodge in time...

"Goblin Archer huh? ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** " Atsushi commented while he shot down 3 Archers from the first Bullet, 2 Goblins approaching, and 2 more from his last shot.

After that, he began to hide behind a large rock, to protect himself from the arrows...

'Hm... They seems to be a difficult situation... I would to get that bonus, as soon as possible... I am curious about the rewards. Those bonus rewards are always give you useful things...' He began to proceed to return fire.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *CLICK *CLICK* _"RELOAD!" "RELOAD!"_**

He shot 2 Goblins that include Archer, then an a single Archer, unfortunately he couldn't continue his streak as he remembered that he only have 2 more left, which he spend them all. He also forgot to reload, so he forgot to reload. Suddenly he can here more running footsteps, and to his dismay, more Goblins come charging from the tunnel, they have reinforcing their numbers and they are Archers. He was now back hiding on the rock, while he figure out how to reload his new gun.

'Hmm if I remember correctly, it said "it reloads automatically out of line of sight.". Then if that is the case.' Testing this fact, the young man slowly lower down his gun, out of his sight, which a sound of *Click* can be heard. He raises and look at his gun, and saw that it's handle's chamber, had it's empty cartridge release. He let the cartridge slide, and new cartridge appear in the gun, slightly completely in. He was impress about the mechanic, as he let the cartridge completely in. Curious if it work.

 ***BANG* *BANG***

He shot a total of 6 Archers in each shot.

'It worked.' He thought, his thought however suddenly got interrupted by arrows. He however instinctively didn't move, which it prove he didn't have to dodge, as it merely, missed him by the Archers poor accuracy. He isn't surprised by it since these Goblins are not completely bright, but not completely fools. Still they suck at shooting him, and only lucky shots they can do. They just grab a bow, and hope the target get hit. He suddenly remembered episode 9 of Goblin Slayer, which, the Goblins shot each other, and... It is the exact thing happening...

The young man have thought something, that he will take advantage winning against this overwhelming horde. Though he took a slight step back first since an arrow tried to hit him, and failed from the action he made.

He look at the top of the right tunnel, and saw... they are giant stalactites...

'Hmm, I may take this as an advantage... Observe.' He used his observe and he was quite... Glad at the result...

 **[Cracked Giant Stalactites] - Rank: D- - Durability: 2667/15000 - Def: 500**

 **Description: A giant stalactite in a verge to fall, due to the years from it's growth, and accidental abuses from the likes of earth quake, and battles.**

A maniacal grin spread in his face while he was behind the rock a plan formulating in his mind. An image of a gun being cocked, then pulled the trigger and being fired appeared from his mind, causing him...

 ***Ding!***

 **You have gained a new [Skill] through a special action!**

 ***Ding***

 **You have gained a new [Skill] through a special action!**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive - LvL: 1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases skill level by 10%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active - LvL: 1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that makes up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 5% for an hour.**

To create the neccessary skills, he needed. A glint appeared on his right eye, in a normal view, it has the usual crazed feel, but in the world of anime, where people watching. It takes the appearance of a flaming blue eye, full of madness, and demand for Goblin blood to be spilled.

* * *

One minute later...

The Archers are still shooting at the rock, when suddenly... A glinting object has been thrown towards them, making them paused at shining thing... The Goblin Champion and his Hobgoblins are close behind. They just arrived a second early from a minute ago.

*Clatter*

The object in question revealed it to be a glowing empty cartridge. A Goblin, curious about it picked it up. The Champion also curious approaches the Goblin, and demand the small glowing thing, when suddenly itstarted to glow more...

* * *

*Flashback* One minute ago...

Atsushi had his grasp to the empty cartridge, and starting pumping [Reinforcements] to it, knowing it is not as durable as the gun... Then when it glowed, he threw the cartridge to the Goblins side... He grinned as he heard the stomp grew louder.

* * *

(AN: This will a be good time to use that GS ost, where Goblin Slayer, killed the Goblins with Priestess's Holy Light, Goblin Slayer using the scroll against the ogre, and choking the Goblin Champion... Unfortunately we don't know what it is called or even the song released. Onto the story.)

* * *

 ***FLASH* *BOOM***

 ***ROAR!***

The Goblins, including the Hob and Champion, roared, growl or scream, in pain! Some of them died from the Semi-Flash-Smoke Grenade for being closed to it. The Champion only took -50 from that, but got blinded from it.

Atsushi stood up, and drew his gun... Then shoot at the stalactites.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

The stalactites broke from the shot, and proceed to kill off the Goblins that caught off from it, including the Hobgoblins. The Champion fortunately gain its bearing, run for its life.

 ***ROAR!***

Unfortunately his right leg was now trapped and smashed. He collapse, but survive since the stalactites fall is now ended, leading to right tunnel sealed.

The Goblin Champion does a gesture of some kind of sigh of relief, thinking it was over...

 ***Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap***

It heard the sound of running footsteps, coming to its direction and suddenly remembered... THE HUMAN!

The Champion, hastily look, and he saw the human few meters from approaching. He might be hallucinating or not, but who saw those blue flaming eyes, full of promise of murder, and his horrified from it!

As an act of defense it tried to crash the young man with its club, but it was too slow, the young man leap through it. Letting the club smash through the floor. Atsushi uses the club and the Champion's arm as a some kind of bridge, he ran through it, then used [Reinforcement] on his legs, then leapt through the massive hand, while doing a front flip. It also, caused the Champion's arm to get a slight cracked from the force of the young man's leap strength, and [Reinforcement]. The young approaches the Goblin's face, then uses both his legs, and kick it's face with all of its force, while kicking the head also act as a trampoline.

The young man was sent flying while he is in the air, he shot the Goblin Champions head with his 5 bullets.

 ***ROAR!-**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

Landed on the ground while rolling. Then he sat on the ground, left leg out, right knee raise, and his right hand holding the gun is just hanging on his right knee. To sum it up, his position is just being chill and badass. Then he raise his gun and said one thing.

"Bang."

 ***BANG!***

The Goblin Champion staggered, then drop dead.

 **Combo Damage: -10, -100(Critical), -400, -500 -600, -700, -896 -1994(Critical), -2000(Critical),**

 **Total: 6500(Overkill!)**

 ***Ding***

 **Tutorial Quest: Tutorial Battle: 2/3(COMPLETE)**

 **Main Objective:**

 **-Kill the horde in front of you(COMPLETE)**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **-Don't take any damage(COMPLETE)**

 ***Ding***

 **You received: +670 EXP, +200 EXP, +100 Gold**

 **Bonus Reward: +300 EXP, +300 Gold [Eye Of The Mind(True): Rank B], [Eye Of The Mind(False)], New Skill Book(Necromancy), New Outfit.**

Atsushi stood up, and was glad from the result he got. He heard the sound of him getting leveled up, but he didn't check it for now. He took out the skill book from his **[Inventory]** , and start learning the skill

 **Necromancy(Skill Book): It teaches dark arts to reanimate and resurrect the dead, into a walking undead. It also contains powerful offensive magic and others.**

 **Would you like to learn the skill [Necromancy]**

 **[Y/N]**

The young man grin, and click **[Y]**. The book disappears, and suddenly shadowy tendrils wrap to him, it surprises him. He struggled until it wrap his whole body. Memories, and visions started flooding into him, about skeletons rising from the grounds.

Then vanished... He was now back on the cave, and no tendrils, leaving him to blink in confusion. He look at the new screen.

 **[Necromancy] - Rank: MAG value - Active - LvL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A skill that uses dark arts to summon the dead or reanimate and resurrect the dead, into a walking undead. It also contains powerful offensive magic and others. You can also converse with dead souls, and spirits. The higher the level, the faster, and stronger, you reanimate Undead or use spells.**

 **-Spell list-**

 **[Spirit Vision]: Allows to see/reveal, dead souls, and spirits, in 10 meter radius. Act as a scanner. Use for conversing the dead, and spirits.**

 **Mana Cost: 1**

 **[Zombie]: One of the common Undead to be summon. They are durable, strong, and aren't easily killed, by simple slashes, stabs, and pierce. They can only be killed, by shooting of hitting the head, or blow enough chunks of body. The downside to their strength is that they are slow. Poison Ailments have no effect.**

 **LvL 1: Mana Cost: 6 - Group: Number × Cost**

 **Zombie**

 **LvL 1:**

 **HP: 120**

 **MP: 100**

 **STR: E+**

 **END: E+**

 **SPD: E**

 **MAG: E**

 **LUCK: N/A**

 **[Skeleton]: The other common Undead to be summon. They can be a bit fragile, because of there exposed joints and bones, but they are also agile fighters. Poison, and Paralysis from Electric type attacks have no effect.**

 **LvL 1: Mana Cost: 6 - Group: Number × Cost**

 **Skeleton**

 **LvL 1:**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: 100**

 **STR: E**

 **END: E**

 **SPD: E+**

 **MAG: E**

 **LUCK: N/A**

He saw his first necromancy skill, and he is not disappointed with the result. He began to get his new outfit then equip it. He isn't disappointed with what it look, he is more like look more badass now.

his outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with silver accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of blue gloves.(AN: Can't blame me that outfit looks amazing, and kinda want my oc to look something similar to it, but ended up a carbon copy of Ren/Joker from Persona 5)

As Atsushi was admiring his new outfit. He heard more growls, and saw he was surrounded by Goblins, and Hobgoblins who came from the left tunnel. Atsushi seeing this suddenly heard a new window pop up.

 ***Ding***

 **Tutorial Quest: Tutorial Battle Finale**

 **Main Objective:**

 **-Create Mass Destruction, then go out with a Bang!**

 **Reward:**

 **+100 EXP, +50 Gold, Hunting/Carving Knife, Pocket Room ability and Tent.**

 ***Ding***

 **Your NP Gauge is now full!**

He smirked at the request, and he didn't bother to read the failure, while he remembered his title of [The Creator Of The House Of The Dead]. He began to try summon 5 Zombies, and 5 Skeletons, with the title, it only cost him 48 Mana in total. An aura of purple surrounds him, and black smoke billows under him.

"Rise." The ground began to crumble, causing the group of Goblins to take their attention from the human, to the ground. An ominous feeling crawl to their goblins spine, as suddenly... Appendages of hands and arms risen up from the ground, they crawl out of the ground, and revealed 5 skeletons, and 5 zombies which they look like 2 Rogers, 2 Allen, and one Santana, from the latest "The House of The Dead: Scarlet Dawn's" zombies.

"Hell, yeah." Atsushi fist pump, while doing his usual monotonous voice, from the skeletons he summon, who are chattering their teeth, and the sound of bones shifting, and also his zombies from his latest created game. Which the zombies are moaning, and hunger for flesh, especially Santana.

"Rogers, Allens and, Satana. Good to see you are with me."

"Yes it is *moan*, master."

"We are glad master."

"Sí, sí, indeed, dominar."

He was slightly surprised he could hear their voices.

"How can I hear your voices?" Atsushi asked one of them.

"Dominar, it may be the necromancy skill." Answered Satana with his spanish accent.

"Hm. Make sense, anyway... Sabes español(You speak spanish)? The young man asked the fedora wearing zombie.

"Solo un poco(A little bit)."

"... Please get back to Japanese and some of your English, it doesn't fit well to be honest. Doesn't mean I don't know the language."

"As you wish my master." The zombie took off his hat and did a bow, which surprises the young man a bit, on how mobile he moved, despite a walking corpse.

Atsushi having an idea about the quest, save his NP for now. He have another thing to do first. He shot the left entrance cave, and it cave in leaving the middle tunnel. He then took the Major Arcana card labeling, showing the image of a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels, and the "No. 0: Fool Arcana". It began to float with a blue aura on his palm...

 **"Type-0028: FOOL."**

 ***CRACK* *CRASH***

He crushed it, and the card broke.

(Play Ost/BGM: Persona 4 Golden - Time to Make History)

 **"Thou art I...**

 **And I am thou."**

A voice of a creature of some kind, and a new figure slowly appeared from the motes of blue light.

 **"Thou thine one who contains thy sins**

 **Then purged it."**

Claws, and black fur appeared, then a face of some kind of murderous sloth. It leaped through, Atsushi, and into the cave wall, where it suddenly hang on to it.

 **"I am FOOL!**

 **The one who purge thy sins by feeding to it!"**

The young man smiled at the partial summon he made. The beast look at him, anticipating its orders, while some Goblins doubted their chances of winning, and afraid of the creature in front. They are very wary from it, and they can't stop shivering from it, some of them may wet themselves, when it look at them with the promise of death.

Everything is silence, until interrupted.

"Sic em."

And the undead charge. The skeletons quite fast, swiftly killing the goblins, using their bony hands as claws of some kind ripping Goblins, then punching steeling weapons, while chasing after some of them who fleed. The Zombies meanwhile claw through them, then biting and tearing their flesh, they also took the enemy stabs like they were nothing, some of the goblins, are sticking to them.

FOOL, climb through the walls of the cave, then block the middle entrance, then use his claws to kill the Goblins, and occasionally killing a hob. He then paused, and growl while his eyes glowed in an ominous glint, then suddenly a dark energy erupted at the Goblins, killing them. The dark energy is called **"[Eiha]"** , a light curse damage against one foe, which in this case, it hit each of them.

Atsushi seeing his handiwork, decided to do the finale. He began to dismiss FOOL, which it agreed, and dismissed itself into blue motes. He also dismissed his Undeads, which vanish into a burning up to ash.

(Ost/BGM: Persona 4 Golden - Time to Make History end)

The Goblins, thinking the one sided massacre is gone. It raises their malicious spirits. They were planning to charge the human until.

 **"I am thou...**

 **thou art I.**

 **Thou who art the one who protects the life cycle,**

 **Call upon thee names of the ones who were destroyers of mankind, now protectors**

 **Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, to purge thy sins!**

 **I The Creator of The House Of The Dead! Summon thee..."**

The young pointed his gun on his temple.

 **MAGICIAN!**

 **AND SHOOT HIMSELF WHILE MANIACALLY GRINNING!**

 ***BANG* *CRASH***

The sound of gunfire, and glass breaking. Blue shards flew from Atsushi's head, and a malevolent voice suddenly spoke.

(Ost/Bgm: Persona 3 FES ost - Mass Destruction)

 **"I am thou...**

 **Thou art I."**

A figure slowly forms from the blue aura surrounding the young man.

 **"I am the one control's all flames."**

It revealed it grey face, horns, body, and its exposed veins.

 **"I am the one who will destroy every sins to ash!"**

The figure revealed itself fully, as it floating in mid-air.

 **"I am MAGICIAN, one of the Heavenly Kings!"**

Then Atsushi spoke in his fluent English and Goldman impression.

" _To protect the loife cycle... I shall disposed of you Goblins._ "

Then everything went aflame. The camera vision was now covered with fire.

(Ost/Bgm: Persona 3 FES ost - Mass Destruction end)

 ***Ding***

 **(Ost/Bgm: The House Of The Dead 4 Music: Stage Clear)**

 **Tutorial Quest: Tutorial Battle Finale(Complete)**

 **Main Objective:**

 **-Create Mass Destruction, then go out with a Bang!(Complete)**

 **You received: +300 EXP, +100 EXP, +50 Gold, Hunting/Carving Knife, Pocket Room ability and tent.**

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations you level up to 10!**

 ***Ding***

You unlocked three titles.

Atsushi smirked at the notification, while MAGICIAN dissipates, but not before saying his last words.

 **"We shall meet again creator."**

And the young man noted, it is true. Atsushi began to check his **[Stats]** , while

 **Character Name: Atsushi Sega**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **LvL: 10 EXP: 10/200**

 **Profession: The Gamer and The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **Title: The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **Fame: The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **HP: 290/290 Regen: 2.9 per hour**

 **MP: 300/300 Regen: 2.0 per minute**

 **STR: E++:31**

 **END: E+:29**

 **AGI: E++: 33**

 **MAG: E++: 30**

 **LUCK: C: 119**

 **NP: I the creator of The House Of The Dead: I Summon (The name of the Bosses of THOTD)**

 **Point: 40**

 **Money: 700 Gold**

 **He then check his Major Arcanas.**

 **FOOL - LvL: 2 EXP: 61/110 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 49**

 **MAGICIAN(version 1) - LvL: 2 EXP: 11/160 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 149**

 **PRIESTESS - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 50**

 **EMPRESS - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 30**

 **EMPEROR - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 20**

 **HIEROPHANT - LvL: 2 EXP: 41/130 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 89**

 **LOVERS - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 30**

 **CHARIOT(version 1) - LvL: 2 EXP: 61/110 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 49**

 **JUSTICE - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 30**

 **HERMIT - LvL: 2 EXP: 21/140 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 119**

 **WHEEL OF FORTUNE - Locked: Gamer req. 30**

 **STRENGTH - LvL: 2 EXP: 11/160 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 149**

 **HANGED MAN - LvL: 2 EXP: 61/110 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 49**

 **DEATH - Locked: Gamer req. 25**

 **TEMPERANCE - Locked: Gamer req. 30**

 **TOWER - LvL: 2 EXP: 11/150 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 139**

 **STAR - Locked: Gamer req. 35**

 **MOON - Locked: Gamer req. 50**

 **SUN - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 25**

 **JUDGEMENT - LvL: 2 EXP: 31/130 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 99**

 **WORLD - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 40**

He confirmed that they leveled up, and decided to check some of the Major Arcana he used.

 **Type - 0028: FOOL**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **LvL: 2 EXP: 61/110**

 **HP: 1200/1200(Only in NP)**

 **MP: 120/120(Only in NP)**

 **STR: E+(23)**

 **END: E+(22)**

 **AGI: E++(31)**

 **MAG: E(12)**

 **LUCK: E(11)**

 **Skills:**

 **[Eiha] - Mana/SP cost: 4**

 **Description: Light Curse damage to 1 foe.**

 **[Cleave(New)] - HP cost: 6**

 **Description: Light Physical damage to 1 foe.**

 **Special Ability:**

 **Can climb to anything with ease.**

 **Inherit: Curse/Dark**

 **Reflects/Absorbs/Block/Resist: Physical(Resist), Curse/Dark(Resist)**

 **Weaknesses: Range/Gun, Bless, Electricity**

 **Greater Weaknesses: It's hands or foots**

 **Type - 0: MAGICIAN**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral - Neutral Evil**

 **LvL: 2 EXP: 11/160**

 **HP: 1300/1300(Only in NP)**

 **MP: 270/270(Only in NP)**

 **STR: E+(21)**

 **END: E+(20)**

 **AGI: D-(51)**

 **MAG: D+(72)**

 **LUCK: D-(51)**

 **Skills:**

 **[Agi] - MP/SP cost: 4**

 **Description: Light Fire damage to 1 foe.**

 **[Maragi(New)] - MP/SP cost 10**

 **Description: Light Fire damage to all foes.**

 **Special Ability:**

 **Can fly and teleport(Speed based on AGI stats), and control flames.**

 **Reflects/Absorbs/Block/Resist: Physical(Resist), Fire(Resist)**

 **Inherit: Curse, and Fire**

 **Weaknesses: Pierce/Gun, Ice**

 **Greater Weaknesses: Exposed vein from part of his body, Left Upper Arm, Left thigh, Right lower knee.**

He was satisfied at the result, and began to check his new [Title].

 **Titles:**

 **[Beginner]:**

 **Special Effect:**

 **Gain LUCK +, Gain 10% [Rare] loot chance, Gain a bonus of 10% plus EXP - Expiration rate: LvL: 20**

 **[The Creator of House Of The Dead]:**

 **Special Effect:**

 **Gain -20% Spell cost when using related THOTD Spells, and all related THOTD spells gain 20% plus EXP when used. (Current Title)**

 **-New Titles-**

 **[Goblin Slayer]:**

 **Special Effect: Deal damage against Goblins for +100% boost, create any killing method in a second, extra [Fury/Rage/Berserk] ailment. Deal damage against other monsters for +50% boost. (Medium) Increase Reputation gain with people. (High) Increase Reputation with fellow Goblin Slayer. ?.**

Atsushi can only stare blankly at the title, he is not surprised because of it, it is pretty obvious. What are those question marks anyway? What an OP title, [Goblin Slayer] indeed.

 **[Pyromaniac]:**

 **Special Effect: Decrease fire spells or skills cost to -25%, Increase power, and effects of fire spells by +25%, get a bonus 10% EXP for fire related skills. (Medium-High) Increase Reputation with people that has thing for fire, and Fire Spirits, which they get higher. Equipping a Major Arcana, that specialize with fire increased the reputation greatly.**

The young looking at the title and it's usefulness, began to think possible way to use it. Suddenly a title caught his eye.

 **[Necromancer Gunslinger]:**

 **Special Effects: Decrease Necromancer or Related spells or skills to -50% cost. Increase spells or skills power including NP to +100%, while reanimated or resurrected Undead or summons related to it including NP get stats +10 or a + value. Summons or reanimate Undead that requires EXP, gets +25% EXP gain. Necromancy skills or Spells or related to it, gain +25% EXP gain. Gunslinger skills increase a + value, when equipped. Increase Gun related attacks including NPs to +50%. Gunslinger skills or related to it, gain +25%. (Medium) Increase reputation with dead souls, and spirits.**

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm."The young man does a Caleb Goldman quality chuckle.

"This title... Is my calling." Atsushi didn't hesitated to use it, and equipped it. After that he swung his tail coat, proceed to walk slowly and leave the area through the middle tunnel, while the area is still slightly burning from the remains of the massacre.

(Start: Goblin Slayer Opening: Mili - Rightfully)

* * *

The music starts a green moon appeared. The scene slowly zoom out, where it showed Goblin Slayer, and Priesstess(Onna Shinkan).The scene showed the giant weapons, including Goblin Slayer's, and Priestess staff, while the green moon is close to them, and the red moon is the farthest, it's located on the right corner of the scene. Goblin Slayer is standing on the staff, facing left, while Priestess is kneeling, and praying.

The title of the kanji "Goblin Slayer" appeared, along with translation to English. The scene slowly darkens, and only the dim light, and title is left.

 **(Chain unto me, my adolescent dreams)**

Scene switches to Priestess, showing part of her staff, and praying, then she opens her eyes.

 **(Pulling drag me deep.)**

Then it showed facing his back, and some kind of steel.

Then it showed them facing their backs, and the camera slowly facing up to the stars.

 **(All my body exposed)**

Scene suddenly to two dices with 6 sides, that had been rolled, while it created a gap, showing GS's visor, and Priestess Eyes.

 **(Mark up by your shadows.)**

The scene changes to Priestess, then it cut-in to her eyes. Then once again to GS to his glowing visor from his left eye, then it switches to Necromancer Gunslinger(A/N: Atsushi Sega) with his maniacal grin, and glowing blue right eye.

The scene then switches to five Goblin Eye, and the music intensifies.

 **(Tighten up, rub your senses. No fairness is needed for pigs.)**

It then change to Goblin Slayer, and his glowing left red eye, that now took an intense flaming look. GS held his weapon and, was running, getting chased by Goblins. Then it change to NG having his glowing eye, glowing blue with it's own intense flaming look, all the while he grin madly. He carried his gun, running, also be chased by the Goblins. The difference he is running the opposite direction, and plans to meet GS.

 **(Laughters above)**

Scene changes showing Priestess her spreading across, while her staff. Her action also seem to be in sync with the acapella. Then white petals appear surrounding Priestess like some kind angel she is.

 **(Playful smiles)**

Then scene changes showing the image of the goblin reflecting of Priestess Staff. Then the scene suddenly change to Goblin Slayer attack the Goblins with his short sword, and Necromancer Gunslinger, shooting at them. When their attacks come into contact the explode into dices.

 **(Die get rolled)**

A scene showed dices falls on the ground, spilled some kind of paint, then a Goblin shadow.

 **(Bathe in sorrow)**

The scene changes to Guild Girl(Uketsuke Jō), licking her index finger, and the Adventurers Guild emblem. Then showed the woman sitting on a chair, papers in hand, and bookshelves behind her. Then she faces to the camera, and cut-in appeared on the screen.

 **(My tomorrow is built upon your flesh)**

Then it change to Cow Girl(Ushikai Musume), standing, her back facing on the screen, and she watches the sky while the sun is shining, right where on the road with wooden fences. Then the camera switches, to revealing her smiling face while her clench hand move to her face. Then it suddenly change into two cut-ins, one, goblins running chasing someone with their being dyed with red. Then two, with Goblin Slayer running away from them, despite his face being covered by the top panel. Then the two panel change to the goblins running the opposite to the first before, and NG is now being change underneath. Then scene once again to a sword reflecting Goblin Slayer's visor with his glowing left eye, and then to Necromancer Gunslinger's gun reflecting his glowing right eye.

 **(Slay the last of your kind)**

Then it change to cowgirl face facing right, and a background of sun rising. Then the background became the rising sun became the middle cut-in, the top being the sun on the blue sky, and the bottom is a night with two moons of green, and red.

 **(To reclaim what's rightfully mine)**

Then change to GS running from the Goblins, and his tall red silhouette on the background. Then to NG, same with GS but running from the opposite direction, which is left, and his own blue silhouette on the background. The it change to three dices had been rolled. Then to GS, and Priestess. GS slowly rotating to the left, and Priestess facing her back, their shadows showing, and dives slowly falling around them. Then it switches to right, showing NG slowly rotating to the right, while dices slowly falling.

 **([Each time we'll enter])**

It shows a cut-in of High-Elf Archer(Yōsei Yunde) with part of her bow, her arrows serving as a panel, revealing some of her face, and then opening her eyes.

 **([first time to make this])**

Then a cut-in to Dwarf Shaman(Kō Hito Dōshi) with part of his wine gourd which it's rope serve as a panel, then opens his eye.

 **([final dungeon munen'na mirai no])**

Then it change to Lizard Priest(Tokage Sōryo) with bones, part of his sword, and items that looks like two bone tooths, which also serves as his panel. Then he opens his eyes.

Then it switches to GS, Priestess, and NG turning their backs from each other, while surrounded by dices with pools of blood on them.

 **([i have a reason])**

Then it shows High Elf Archer in the reflection of one of the small round metal part of Goblin Slayer's round shield, part nocking her arrow from her bow. Preparing to shoot.

 **([don't part the rivers])**

Then it switches to another reflection that contains Dwarf Shaman, which he is drinking from his gourd.

 **([surround them off with their heads])**

Then it change to Lizard Priest reflection, which he is praying.

 **([christen my motive])**

Then to Priestess, having place her left hand to her chest, while her other one held her staff. She then seems to b doing some kind of chanting, which syncs to the musics voices.

Then it zooms out, and shows Goblin Slayer's shield being held by him. It still also contains High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, and Priestess reflection.

 **([first time to notice])**

Then it zoom out again showing GS in full view including Necromancer Gunslinger, who is facing left. The both of them standing while metal parts are between the view of the camera, and them. The background also marked by a red X.

 **([final dungeon murete mayou])**

The scene shows Goblin Slayer pointing his sword, then the background change, and he is now on a cliff with Priestess holding her staff, Necromancer Gunslinger adjusting his gloves, High Elf Archer kneeling with one knee, Dwarf Shaman who is standing, and Lizard Priest standing cross-armed.

 **([i hide among you, facing my fire]** )

Then it showed group towards the camera. High Elf to the farthest left, next to her is Lizard Priest, then the farthest Right is Necromancer Gunslinger, next to him is Dwarf Shaman, the middle right is Priestess, and Goblin Slayer on the middle left in front of them.

 **([At night I'm dreaming, nagai yume no kotoha])**

Then it changed into them facing their backs while in front them is the night full of stars. Dwarf Shaman on the farthest right, next to him Lizard Priest, then Necromancer Gunslinger farthest left, next to him is High Elf Archer, Priestess on the middle right, and finally Goblin Slayer on the middle left. Then the screen goes up facing the stars, and the song ends.

* * *

Next Time

The Fool, The Priestess, and The Chariot

* * *

Author: Woah I finally finish that damn story! In a week and extra 4 days straight! I have so many delay on making this, because I have so many occasions to attend. Wait I forgot something. NC's skills and inventory. This is kinda annoying but some people will try to look up to it.

* * *

 **Skills list:**

 **[Gamer's Mind Gen's ver.] -(Can Be Turn off with Command, and also activates when in battle) Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects. However this Gamer's mind is different, as it can be turn off... It is for those who doesn't like to be an emotionless person... Any kind of Mind tampering, such as charm effect can be negated...**

 **[Gamer's Body Gen's ver.] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects. Instant death are instantly nullified, and any insights skill or item that will reveal the Gamer's nature, and equipments, including fellow Gamers, are blocked, because of being Gen's ver. They can only view with permission. Possession also have no effect to the Gamer, for example, Roa's incarnation ability. The user doesn't age or change appearance when aging, only the user allows it.**

 **[Gamer's Warning, Gen's given unique skill] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: this causes the skills related to detect blood lust, killing intent, and other detection skills, to be unable to learn. However in return the being who gave this version of Gamer, having an idea that will make a much more powerful detection skills and also to follow a theme... This skill can sense immediate danger in suddenly battle by having a warning HUD appearing on the Gamer screen... It relates to some of the games that will show a warning Hud for every direction an attack will make...**

 **[Gamer's Grab Cancel, Gen's given unique skill] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: This skill activates when you got grab by anything. A HUD will appear about a gun shaking, that when successfully shaken a few times, depends on how strong the grab or level of enemy, you will automatically be free from it. Note: it is only mentally, and physically is your body struggling.**

 **[Sword Mastery] - Passive - LvL: 25/100 - EXP: 12%**

 **Description:A skill that allows user to freely handle swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous sword training. Currently, this skill level is 25.**

 **Skill Effect:**

 **105% increase in attack damage with swords.**

 **[Observe] - Active - LvL: 10/100 EXP: 5% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user possesses, more information will be displayed.**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - LvL: 1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombie**

 **[Pocket Room] - Active -**

 **Description: The ability to freely summon your own room, including your personal items. Only applies in places with entrance or doors.**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive - LvL: 5/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases skill level by 10%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active - LvL: 3/100 - EXP: 5% - MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that makes up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 15% for an hour**

 **[Necromancy] - Rank: MAG value - Active - LvL: 4/100 EXP: 50% (Title Effect)**

 **Description: A skill that uses dark arts to summon the dead or reanimate and resurrect the dead, into a walking undead. It also contains powerful offensive magic and others. You can also converse with dead souls, and spirits. The higher the level, the faster, and stronger, you reanimate Undead or use spells.**

 **-Spell list-**

 **[Spirit Vision]: Allows to see/reveal, dead souls, and spirits, in 10 meter radius. Act as a scanner. Use for conversing the dead, and spirits.**

 **Mana Cost: 1**

 **[Zombie]: One of the common Undead to be summon. They are durable, strong, and aren't easily killed, by simple slashes, stabs, and pierce. They can only be killed, by shooting of hitting the head, or blow enough chunks of body. The downside to their strength is that they are slow. Poison Ailments have no effect.**

 **LvL 1: Mana Cost: 6 - Group: Number × Cost**

 **LvL Increase: adding 1 extra mana in each Level increase.**

 **Zombie**

 **LvL 1:**

 **HP: 120+100**

 **MP: 140+100**

 **STR: E++(20+10)**

 **END: E++(20+10)**

 **SPD: E+(10+10)**

 **MAG: E+(10+10)**

 **LUCK: N/A**

 **[Skeleton]: The other common Undead to be summon. They can be a bit fragile, because of there exposed joints and bones, but they are also agile fighters. Poison, and Paralysis from Electric type attacks have no effect.**

 **LvL 1: Mana Cost: 6 - Group: Number × Cost**

 **LvL Increase: adding 1 extra mana in each Level increase.**

 **Skeleton**

 **LvL 1:**

 **HP: 140 + 100**

 **MP: 140 + 100**

 **STR: E+(10+10)**

 **END: E+(10+10)**

 **SPD: E++(20+10)**

 **MAG: E+(10+10)**

 **LUCK: N/A**

 **Servant Skills:**

 **[Discernment of the Poor] - Rank: B - Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to see through the opponent's character and attribute. With a Rank of B, the user can't be tricked by lies of his/her enemy, and also can feel some of their true nature in a blink, continuous interaction will reveal their true nature...**

 **[Riding] - Rank: C - Passive -**

 **Description: A Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. With a Rank of C, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above-average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts.**

 **[Clairvoyance] - Rank B - Passive - (Title Effect)**

 **Description: Is a visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this Skill have acquired abilities such as precognition ('future vision') and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). It is a Skill furnished on the flesh. This skill earn by Atsushi predicting the event of The House Of The Dead universe, without being in the same plane of existence... It is at B-, since the predictions aren't absolute and that shows the skill is unstable... It also may explained his skill being that of a prodigy... When using fire arms for the first time, and getting his first shot to the remaining bullets, that results to his shot as Bulls Eye...**

 **[Marksmanship] - Rank C+++ - Passive - EXP: 5% (Title Effect)**

 **Description: Is a Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. Being a some kind of Prodigy. Atsushi always hits his mark, however he has to focus in half a minute to measure the distance of the target and shoot accurately. Though it is C++, Atsushi still can improve the rank, having potential in his Marksmanship...**

 **[Quick Draw] - Rank C++ - Passive - EXP: 10% (Title Effect)**

 **Description: The ability to quickly draw a pistol from the holster and fire it accurately on a target.**

 **[Eye of The Mind(False)] - Rank B - Passive -**

 **Description: Eye of the Mind (False) is a natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions.**

 **The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience—even though experience can refine its accuracy.**

 **Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

 **[Eye of The Mind(True)] - Rank B - Passive - EXP 0%**

 **Description: Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament.**

 **Inventory:**

 **[Tarot Cards] - Rank: A - Durability: Unknown - Def: Unknown**

 **Description: Also called the Major Arcana Cards are artefacts contain The Bosses from The House Of The Dead. Each Bosses has their own power and can rival some Servants. These Cards also has some similar function using the Servant Class Cards, especially the Include state, but the whole function is based from "that" game. It also bounded by the creator, which is Atsushi Sega. No one can use it or take away from it's owner, it will always return to it's original owner. Downside to this he can only summon them fully with NP bar on full, or else he will be sharing MP and also they are fragile... The cards material are made from the same Class Cards materials.**

 **[Card Holder] - Rank: A - Durability: Unknown - Def: Unknown**

 **Description: It holds all the Tarot Cards including ordinary ones... It is surprisingly made durable, and can also act as a place where the cards return. Like the Tarot cards, they can return to the owner themselves...**

 **[Pure Ambition Triumph Striker] - Rank A - UPGRADE STATE: EXP:3% - Durability: Unbreakable - Ammo: 6/6 ATK: 100 x MAG**

 **Description: A gun made from nonexistence created by Gen. It was made out of materials that can be considered unbreakable, those materials however are unknown. It is one of it's kind. Now named "[Pure Ambition Triumph Striker]", which for short PATS. It is weapon that capable of PATS of death, since Magnum or other types of handgun aren't supposed to be powerful. A humiliating acronym for the enemies death. Took the appearance of a modified magnum.**

 **Special Effect:**

 **Using this Gun, the damage have been calculate by via multiply by gun's attack and the users MAG. It can also negate E to A rank magic or phantasms, though only if it is not supported by continuous magic, for example, a beam ray. This gun range limit is unknown... But it prove that it can be shot from a distance of a Sniper's range... It reloads automatically out of line of sight.**

 **It has a slot only for the [Tarot Cards]. Which infuses the bullet in a chosen ability from that Tarot Card skills and doesn't cost any mana or any kind of cost. Downside can only use one skill, limited exact same ammo from the gun, and only one card until it is remove from the slot.**

 **It cannot be stolen or used by someone, as it will return to the user instantly.**

 **It also has a trick skill, first is pulling the Guns body reloading mechanism, which doesn't required for automically reloading it, it is just for decoration. Second when the user does a suicide gesture with the gun, having the barrel touching the side or other parts of the head, and when the user shoots it automatically just doesn't harm the user and rather the sound of gunshot followed by, blue glass pieces being broken from the opposite side of the head, that the gun has been shot.**

 **NP Skill: Locked: Required Marksmanship - Rank: B**

 **UPGRADE Req: EXP: 100% and 25000 Gold**

 **[Tent] - Rank A - Durability: Unknown - Defense: Unknown**

 **Description: A simple tent, that takes the form of a dome tent, and can be any color. It's Durability, and Defense are Unknown. Convenient for camping.**

 **[Hunting/Carving Knife] - Rank A+++ - Durability: Unknown - Attack: Once per day**

 **Description: This tiny little knife can cut through any monsters hide or parts, never needs to be sharpened(Got that from reddit). It made out of mysterious material. This Knife is from Monster Hunter verse.**

* * *

Author: There, done.

NG: Indeed.

Author: What the?! Where did you come from?!

NG: Through that open wide door obviously...

Author: Oh... Ok. Though all of my story's word numbers are basically all from the gamer, and including some extra stuff, I think it will be a decent 10, 000... Also I was dumb to think, that I can't use italics or bolds on my words, when using my phone, but it was because the file for this is Docx, and not STORY!

Anyway, I must tell you, that I don't how to do the Gamer, and how I should write it. It is thanks to, Indecisive-san for letting me borrow his mechanic, Kitsune Gaeshi for his Quest set up and Reward received, and Dragonknight007 for his [Reinforcement] skill, which I end up modified mine to easily understand how the effect gets powerful. You should read their Gamer fic, though Dragon cannot continue his, due to losing his file for calculating The Gamer effects. However you should read Indecisive-san's "Player of Fate: DxD", and Kitsune's "A Devilish Game Life", those where fun to read! I would have like a collab, where NC appears, and- NC elaborate Goldman's greeting.

NG: Ahem. Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm... Hello... Friends...

Author: Nice. Anyway, next will be SocialistBukharin, and Just a Bad Writer for Fun, for helping me pick a crossover, which end up, as Goblin Slayer. Also it's thanks to Just a Bad Writer for Fun, now I know what kind of currency I can use, and how it works. Also thanks to him, I have formed a proper name for the Gun, which to be honest, it is only the "Striker" part though. Anyway you should check some of their works. The latest new series SocialistBukharin made is a Fate Stay Night crossover with Tokyo Ghoul, which I like the story, because it has Caren, and Eto in it! Writer meanwhile... I don't what to recommend since I barely read some of his fic, and only "Son of the Sky", which is in hiatus.

Anyway this story is slightly inspired to "The Gunslinger" by Mugiwara N0 Luffy, and "Undead Master and the Goblin Slayers!" by sasahara17, which are fun to read, the former is Red Dead Redemption 2 crossover, and the latter is a slight crossover with Zombieland Saga. You check them out. Anyway the true reason I made story is because, it is stuck in my head, and I like idea of "shooting outside of the screen" to reload, and summoning bosses from THOTD.

Also give me a vote on the reviews, since I still don't know how the polls work, in who will paired with NC. *Whisper* No Cow Girl or Guild Girl or even Sword Maiden. Those three are literally paired with GS permanently.

NG: *NG can only blankly at the Author, because of his ridiculous request.* 'Why the hell is my love life getting involved? Oh well, I'm not dealing with this shit.' *He gets back to watching Sankarea, and finishes watching it. Then he switches to Zombieland Saga.*

Author: Also, the reason why I gave two Eye Of The Minds to NC is for him to dodge attacks, accomplish complex task, and another thing he will do next chapter. I also want to ask what will be the skills, FOOL and MAGICIAN's will get when level up? Vote now...

Anyway if they are some votes that I disagree. I either reply to it next chapter. Alright let's wrap it up!

Author/NG: KRKing likes to thank you for reading this, he also thanks you for the Favourite and Follows. Do not forget also to review. We hope you enjoy it!

Author: I hope enjoy it, despite there maybe, bad grammar or such. Also I had a great Birthday in December 16 day, and also Merry late Christmas. Anyway enjoy the omakes I made, and the teaser ideas that maybe stories that maybe created, and have a possible chance. Remember, the omakes, and teasers can be non-canon to making this story. So enjoy this omake, and teaser ideas, while I watch Deltarune. I only watched it since Sunday of December 23rd 2018. I will also watch Persona 5, so that I have some references to use for the Major Arcana attacks, and passive abilities.

* * *

Omake: Compensations, and ridiculous luck

"Ok done..." The figure finish writing, he began to rip the piece of paper and then suddenly... SLAPS THE BLACK HAIRED YOUNG MAN WITH IT!

...

The slap echoed for a second, then the room was silent...

"Ow... Why did you do that?"

"I am sorry... And to answer your question, is what you are now holding and also in front of you..."

A card holder suddenly appears on his left palm and a cold sensation to his right which is a handgun that is colored black with red lines that followed by blue lines... Including some kind of card insertion... There is also a blue text in front of the Young Man...

"Thanks, I appreciate giving me the items I requested and... The Gamer... Though you shouldn't had bitch Slap me... "

"Yeah sorry about that... As compensation I will give you this..."

LUCK: EX

Then Atsushi proceeds to curbstomp his enemies with his ridiculous luck...

* * *

Omake: Error

"Alright, last one, Shops." Atsushi began to move at the last mechanic, and a new window pop up.

 **ERROR**

 **THE GAMER IS NOT WORKING**

 **PLEASE RESTART THE GAMER**

"..."

"FUUUUUUUUU-

(Play Ost/Bgm: Yes - Roundabout)

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Omake: How the Gods, and Goddesses of Goblin Slayer world react to NC - ver. 1

"Hmm" The Supreme God can only stare curiously at the new piece on the table, that suddenly appeared, along with other gods, and goddesses.

The Surpreme God, curious, tried to roll a D20 die, and suddenly something unexpectedly occur...

The piece right eye glowed blue, and then... SHOOTS THE DICE WITH ITS STRANGE WEAPON(The gods, and goddesses thought)!

They were so shocked, that another piece can disobeyed their roll.

The one who commands the monsters, also called the GM, became furious at another piece that will potentially avoid its death. Intended to kill this ridiculous piece he rolled.

The Gods, and Goddesses can only look in horror especially Earth Mother. They can only watch as the maniacally rank, while he rolled to end the potential pest, for his stress relief and end another potential hell he will get... Or is it?

One hour later...(Spongebob Naration)

The GM can only stare, and mouth gaping. His army of Goblins massacred from a single piece, which seems to get stronger every kill, while the other gods, and goddesses, cheered for it survival!

The Supreme God grab the piece's paper, which suddenly snatch by Earth Mother's hands. The God can only stare blankly for having his supposed authority being ignored. He can only do is peak on the sheet, which he was shocked, and a chill rundown his spine.

He saw Mother Earth giggled and face GM. The Supreme knew the grudges of all the Gods and Goddesses that has fallen to the GM.

Soon the GM looked, and he was struck from a realization of that meaning.

"No... No... Nonononononono! **NOOOOOO!** "

And in the future GM's hell have been doubled.

* * *

Omake: How the Gods, and Goddesses of Goblin Slayer world react to NC - ver. 2

"Yo... Can I joined?"

The Gods and Goddesses can only stare at the being that wore a strange hooded robe.

"Sure... Hehehe... How about bringing your own piece, if you have one." GM mockingly invited at the newbie, oh how he will crush that newbie, and how he will breakdown in despair.

Before, the Supreme God and Earth Mother can protest.

"I have one here, so... When shall we begin?" The Gods, and Goddess are shocked including GM. They were surprise at the strange being, who nonchalantly agreed. The GM regain from his shocked smirked at how foolish this being is, while the other deities can only feel pity at the being, having his first piece utterly destroyed later. The Supreme God is worried about at the being suffering in humiliation in the future, he began to act.

"Kid you should qui-

"Is this allowed?" Gen passes the sheet, the God try to protest, but he was silenced by the being's stare of anticipation, he can only sigh in defeat. He look at the sheet, and his eyes widened. The kid may have a chance, but it is still doubtful in how the being's luck will fair.

The Supreme God can only nod silently. Confirming this as a sign to start the game, the being picked a random D20 dice.

"Alright you go first, newbie... Hehehehe." GM gave the newbie permission to roll in a mocking manner.

"Ok... I shall attack these three Goblins with one attack." The being roll his dices. The Gods and Goddesses are shocked, and astonished at the being's confidence to roll for such an impossible move in his first try.

"Yeah, yeah. Roll for it... Huh?" The GM was confused at the action.

"Roll D20, please." The Supreme God can only stated it.

Gen rolls the dices, and he got... Exactly D20...

...

(Play Ost/Bgm: Offenbach - Can Can)

"No way that is just a fluke... Rule your next die newbie!" The GM doesn't accept the newbies roll, thinking it was just a fluke, he challenged him to another roll.

"Sure." Gen nonchalantly agreed, and a series of raging curses start from GM.

"No!"

"This can't be!"

"Try this die."

"NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I rigged tha- I mean rolling a perfect roll is impossible!"

" **WHAT EVEN ARE YOU!** " The GM demand in rage, as his whole army got massacred.

"Me? I was called many names... But the only names I agree is Reality or Genjitsu, or as I name myself... Gen." The Gods, and Goddesses are to Gen to his success, and win. One Earth Mother, having an idea asked him about a request.

"Hello Gen-san... I am Earth Mother, and I have a request. Would you help my pieces survive?" The being in question have locked his attention to her, which Earth Mother let out a sudden yelp from his blank stare. Gen suddenly lift his hand, and Earth Mother instinctively closed her eyes.

She though he was going to strike her, until she felt something patting her head gently.

"Yes I accept. Pat, pat, there, there. Nobody will bully your pieces again." He pats her blonde hair gently, the goddess blushes at the action, and hugs the being.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Gen replied, he then turned to GM. GM suddenly something that chills down his spine, and look at Gen's blank face, which his eyes having different glint. Gen then said.

"Hey GM, do you know the saying "Reality can be cruel"? No? Then let me demonstrate."

* * *

Omake: Triple S

"Rise." The ground began to crumble, causing the group of Goblins to take their attention from the human, to the ground. An ominous feeling crawl to their goblins spine, as suddenly... Appendages of hands and arms risen up from the ground, they crawl out of the ground, and revealed 5 skeletons, and 5 zombies which they look like 2 Rogers, 2 Allen, and one Santana, from the latest "The House of The Dead: Scarlet Dawn's" zombies.

"Hell, yeah." Atsushi fist pump, while doing his usual monotonous voice, from the skeletons he summon, who are chattering their teeth, and the sound of bones shifting, and also his zombies from his latest created game. Which the zombies are moaning, and hunger for flesh, especially Santana.

Suddenly he heard some kind of music, and turn his attention to his Skeletons direction.

(Ost/Bgm: Spooky Scary Skeletons)

WHICH THEY ARE DANCING AND SINGING!

Atsushi can only thought one thing...

'What did I just summon.'

Nonetheless the Skeletons effectively fought against Goblins, while singing and dancing that is.

* * *

Omake: A group of wild Goblins appeared

(Play Ost/Bgm: Pokémon Trainer Battle *Any theme*)

"Go FOOL! I choose you!"

"Growl!"

"Use **Shadow Ball!** "

BOOM!

Sound of Goblins screaming.

 ***It's super effected!***

(Play a random Final Fantasy Ost/Bgm)

Unleashes Limit Break in the form of MAGICIAN burning everything.

* * *

Omake: Why are they...? So Moe?

Atsushi can only stare blankly on his supposed summoned FOOL...

The FOOL has took the appearance of a female human, while wearing some sort of suit, that shows her cleavage and claws. She has black hair, and wears a murderous sloth mask on her head. Her expression is neutral and she awaits her creators orders.

"What are your orders, Master?" She spoke monotonously.

"..."

A Goblin attacks with lust, but it died by [Eiha] instantly.

"I belong to only the creator..."

"..."

Atsushi can only let out one word.

 **"ONORE GEN!"**

Time Skip...

"MAGICIAN!"

Suddenly Magician appears, instead of taking the form of some sort of android, it took the form of long red haired girl. Having wore armour, and her weak spots, change to stockings showing on her legs, and fair skin exposed her arms. She is having an expression of possessiveness glee, while she blushes and strokes her creators cheeks.

"Hey creator-senpai... Let us burn these pest, that gets in the way of our love~! After that how about we play with... Fire~?"

"... Fuck it! Sure!"

They cause so many flames to that day.

* * *

Omake: What is the ? means, is it the reason why Goblin Slayer get girls to fall for him?

 **[Goblin Slayer]:**

 **Special Effect: Deal damage against Goblins for +100% boost, create any killing method in a second, extra [Fury/Rage/Berserk] ailment. Deal damage against other monsters for +50% boost. (Medium) Increase Reputation gain with people. (High) Increase Reputation with fellow Goblin Slayer. (Medium~High) Increase Reputation gain with girls and women, reputation increased when saving them, being more oblivious to their feelings, and only think about slaying Goblins.**

Atsushi can only stare blankly at the title, and compare it, to how Goblin Slayer accomplishes his feats, and how he attracted girls and women that will form, a harem behind his back. What an OP title, [Goblin Slayer] indeed.

 _1X years ago in Goblin Slayer world..._

"Hey Village Boy!" A random village girl spoke.

"Village Boy play with us!" A young Cow Girl invited a young Goblin Slayer.

"O-ok..." He stutters, he then joins a group of girls, unknowingly having a crush on him.

"Hmm... My little brother seems to be popular with the village girls." Goblin Slayer's sister stated her discovery.

"*Giggled* Oh well it will be fun to tease him."

* * *

Teaser ideas: Summoner? No it's Duo Maxwell

 ***Flash***

"Huh?! What the?! Where the hell am I?" A thigh length braded brunette young man wears what seems to be a red-zippered turtleneck underneath a leather motorcycle jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually worked? Ahem..."

He then around, and red haired woman, wearing appears to be a golden armour, and wields an axe.

"Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill, your role in our legend!"

The brunette can only smirk in amusement at the red haired dramatic action.

"For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou... And thou..." Anna stops, and look at the strange figure in confusion.

"Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type."

"Oh, how rude of you girl. You shouldn't said that in front of a person!" The brunette huffed, at the insult. I mean he been through the battle OZ, and Mariemaia Army, which manipulated by Dekim Barton, and won. Granted his friends are also included, but he is still a hero, and getting himself said on his face that he isn't part of it, is just rude. Come on give him a break, he been through a lot, and he ain't dealing with this comment.

"I'm so-sorry... I thought you would look more the thee-and-thou type. Sorry for my expectations getting you riled up, but please help us!" Anna was taken aback at his reaction. She began to plead, not wanting to lose their only hope to turn this war around. Her army and friends are counting on her, and she will not let them down.

"Umm, wait. C-could you not cry, I don't like girls cry! I will help! I will help!" The brunette frantically tries to calm the girl down, and he succeeds. Anna hearing this, she began to thank the hero in question.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Geez, you making it hard to refuse now. Anyway to answer your previous... Yes I am apparently your hero, whatever that is, but what I know surely am! Also, name is Duo, Duo Maxwell! I may run, and hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell! So... Could you tell me where the hell I am?"

(Play Ost/Bgm: Sasaki Sayaka - JUST COMMUNICATION)

* * *

Teaser Ideas: Tokyo Kuwagata

Atop on a Skyscraper is a teen in his 18s. He wears some kind of Black Hoodie, which has some tears on them. They are not tears from an accident rather in some kind of fashion. He also wears a mask for his jaws, which took the appearance of a pincers.

"Hey you!"

Bunch of CCG officers arrived at his location.

"Surrender and accept your death Ghoul!"

The young man turns around, kagugan showing, the officers stood in shock, as the Ghoul showed something it shouldn't have... His kakugan is colored in blue.

"W-What are you?" A random CCG officer said.

Then the young man did something surprising...

He spread his arms, and let himself fall.

"What?! Hey?!" They look at the ledge, and they were in for a surprise.

"WOAHOHOH!" The young man yelled excitement.

"No way! No human can survive this fall, not even a Ghoul!"

A random CCG was proven wrong, as the Ghoul in question sticks his feet to the building wall, and run in super human speed, which he also damage the glass.

The CCG jaw dropped at the monstrosity they witness.

(Play Ost/Bgm: Unravel/Asphyxia/Katharsis)

"Be ready CCGs, and Ghouls of Aogiri! Because the fastest Ghoul called the Kuwagata!"

His kakugan glowed.

"Will swiftly sliced you up in blink!"


	2. Chapter 2

A(uthor): Welcome readers to Episode 1! This Episode it is time to meet Goblin Slayer-san and the adorable Priestess, that I have the urge to head pat, squeeze those adorable cheeks and must protecc!

NG: The Author is a lolicon by the way...

A: He is right, I am one. However it is true I am a lolicon, I only after legal age anime girls by the way, but it doesn't mean I don't like other girls that are not lolis. For example, I love tsunderes, because...

A/NG: They are so fun to tease!/.

A: Oh you have some good ideas there eh.

NG: So do you.

A: By the way, the horror genre I put in the story is a joke, there are some actual horror in the story, but the genre is supposed to be a joke, from the series a crossover with. Got it?

NG: The Author also has something important to announce.

A: Due to sometimes having bad memories. I made a mistake on Atsushi's, aka Necromancer Gunslinger, luck stat that instead of **110+** for **C** , it became **130+** , due to bad memories. It is now change to **119**.

NG: So no more LUCK stat mistakes.

A: Alright, shall we start mate?

NG: Sure.

A/NG: **The Author doesn't** **own Goblin Slayer, The House Of The Dead, Fate series elements, Person elements, musics and other things... All of them are from their respective owners... He only owns his ocs, and ideas.**

A: Let's a go!

NG: _It is time. To protect the loife cyle!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fool, The Priestess, and The Chariot

It's been five days since our protagonist burn down a Goblins nest. Along the way he saved some girls and women that had fallen victim by the Goblins. It enrages the Necromancer Gunslinger, and he is glad his decision of burning every single Goblins insight and in hiding.

During those five days, he got out of that cave with the girls and women being held captive, and they are only wore some ragged clothes, as a makeshift cloak to cover their modesty. He got them back to their village, and was being praised by the village folks. The village chief was going to award him, but the Necromancer kindly refuses, and he only wanted to seek direction to a town that held a guild, since he have been wandering and searching for a guild to join as an Adventurer, which half of it is lie and the only truth is he is searching for the guild and also join as an Adventurer. He was glad that the people in this land are speaking in a mixture of Japanese and English, which surprises the young Necromancer, but doesn't bothered by it, since it makes him more comfortable to speak. It is also amazing how he have the option to make everything 3D to 2D, so he stick with the 2D since he likes to live in an anime vibe, but doesn't mean he is not comfortable with the 3D, still 2D is better.

Though one of the reason he didn't accept any reward is because of this.

 **Side Quest: Save the poor captives[Complete]**

 **Main Objective:**

 **-Save the remaining girls and survivors[Complete]**

 **You received: +10 EXP, +50 Gold, Cloak**

He already got another reward, so no need to get more greedier.

His following also can be said to be a fruitful experience. Earning some Stat points in his journey and getting the new skill he wanted, but...

 **Character Name: Atsushi Sega**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **LvL: 10 EXP: 20/200**

 **Profession: The Gamer, and The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **Title: Necromancer Gunslinger**

 **Fame: The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **HP: 330/330 Regen: 3.3 per hour**

 **MP: 330/330 Regen: 3.3 per minute**

 **STR: E++:34**

 **END: E++:33**

 **AGI: E++: 36**

 **MAG: E++: 33**

 **LUCK: C: 119**

 **NP: I the creator of The House Of The Dead: I Summon (The name of the Bosses of THOTD)**

 **Point: 40**

 **Money:** **750 Gold**

 **[Mana Burst (Curse/Dark)] - Rank: E - Active - EXP: 5% - MP cost: 10**

 **Description: A skill that increases the performance of one's weapon and body by it with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expanding large amounts of Magical Energy. This version of Mana Burst is unlike other variants, it enhances weapon to have a Dark/Curse effect that will act as an elemental attack or unleashes a stream of Dark/Curse energy from a weapon or from the users hands. Using this Mana Burst as jet burst can also does an elemental effect if a foe nearby, and bone spikes being launched from the ground, if the user wills it. Power output and control improve as skill rank up.**

He didn't expect to earn a whole new skill in his first time from experimenting with his Necromancy magic.

"Man I got overboard from creating it, didn't expect to get this sick skill." The young man said it outloud, amaze about his fruits of labor.

At the fifth and also present day. Young man while wearing a cloak, that has moon design pattern on the tip of his hood, and two silver moons on his collars, which connected the string of the cloak, began to notice, he arrived at the town, after all the running and resting he did, he finally arrived.

'Finally I arrived! Man that was some long road, I was wishing that Gen should left me close to this town, but I am not complaining. I just save those poor girls and women, who are treated as a livestock by damn Goblins, get awarded by the Side Quest, gaining some free stat points, and get a new skill. All in all, it is a good win-win to me.' He mused at thought of the things he gained throughout his past 4 days.

'Today, I shall join the guild.' With that thought, the young man began to explore and search for the guild.

"Man this town is huge, but not as huge from where I came from, still huge though." The statement the Gunslinger said is true, the town is much bigger and wider, than the village he first encounter. Seeing this the young man is impressed, and thought that maybe the town has some good economy to run itself.

"Though why are the town's people are staring at me?" He noticed that some of the people included children looking at him in interest, then they stop what they are doing once he made eye contact with them, and get back to their own business.

"Oh yeah. I just remembered." Suddenly he remembered something he is been trying to do.

" **MAP** , **Shop**." The **[MAP HUD]** and suddenly a blue text appeared in front of him.

 **Reality's Shop searching...**

 **Location Found!**

The text disappeared and a symbol appeared on the map of a building, and the word **[Shop]**. It seems like it wasn't that far. The Necromancer proceeds to follow the direction where the symbol at. He didn't go through some empty alley, and then saw... A swirling blue portal.

"What the heck? Why is there a Portal here in the first place anyway? Does anyone will eventually saw it, and walk through it? Is this where the **[Reality's Shop]** at? Only one way to find out." We that comment, the young man proceed to walk into the Portal.

* * *

(Play OST/BGM: Moving on - Disgaea 5 - OST)

"Woah, this place... Is huge."

What the young man said is true. The place is truly huge, it can be describe as something, grand and professional look, as there are also red carpets on the floor. Also upon arriving, his cloak is now gone, and only his previous clothes he acquired from the cave are only present.

"Huh, are those people? Wait. Why are there Zombie Maid Girls? Are those giant talking penguin?... Wait. Are those Prinny's?" Atsushi was surprise, finding that the place is occupied by different people and monster race. Though he doesn't bothered by it, as it makes the shop interesting.

"Oh you're here already."

A voiced suddenly, caught the Necromancer attention, and look for it's source. He saw Gen standing in front of him, with his hoodie.

"Gen. Long time no see." The young man greeted.

"Same here." Gen replied with a nod. He then welcome the Gunslinger.

"Welcome Atsushi, to the **Reality's Pocket Netherworld/Otherworld**. Where you can interact with other citizens, and some of them that can help you get what you need. Shall we begin the having the tutorial and tour?"

Atsushi nod without hesitation, as he began to follow, the deity. They stopped at a Disgaea verse Cleric, that has two beds behind her and drawer that has medicine on top of it. There is a symbol of a syringe and a first aid box on top of her saying **"Hospital"**.

"This is the **Netherworld Hospital**. When you're injured, and don't want to go to sleep to treat your wounds, come here to treat your wounds, if you want to be hasty."

The two began to move and saw two stands, that have been occupied by a Warrior class, that can be rank as a Fighter, and a Zombie Maid Girl. The Warrior's stand contains weapons like swords, bows, staffs, axes, and other weapon stuff. Then there is also the shelf that contains some tome, and boots underneath. The Warrior has a symbol of a sword, shield, and a helmet with the words of **"Equipment"** on it. The Zombie Maid Girl's stand contains, some potions, and other stuff, that seems to be food. Her symbol is a candy, a spiral lolipop, pudding, and a potion with the words of **"Items"**.

"This is the **Rosen Queen Co.** They sell weapons, armor, and recovery items that you'll need for battle."

"Why does that Zombie Girl sell some delicious sweets for items?" The Necromancer asks, curious about as to why she sold them.

"I don't know, and to answer whether or not I created these people, is no. I just hired them to occupy this place. Though do you have a complaint about that?"

"None, since those are delicious sweets." The young man answered the question without hesitation.

"Oh same here. And I have to tell you, you should try one too." Gen offered to the Necromancer to try the sweets.

"Hmm... Maybe later."

Gen then showed a place beside the Items Shop, that has lockers, boxing gloves on top, punching bags that still has an axe and sword sticking on it, barrels, small dumbbells, a sign that said "SUPER TRAINING", and a purple haired girl who wore armor. The Armor Knight has a symbol of a silhouette in a fighting stance, with a green flaming aura on it, and the words **"Skills"** on it.

"Ignore that for now, it is still under maintenance." Gen stated to Atsushi, which the young man nod in understanding.

The two then moved again to a location, that has some kind of Altar, and a symbol that has a blue swirl portal of some kind, and different color orbs that circles it with the words of **"Gacha"**.

"This is the **Gacha Altar**. It functions, as any Gacha you have played in many games. Gives you equipment, items, and skills from Common: E-D, Rare:C-B, Legendary:A, and Epic: EX. This Gacha also includes allies you can summon. Though I guarantee you it will be all luck base, and you can only use this once a week with three free tries."

"Hm, noted. Though I am surprise there are allies." The Necromancer mentioned his thoughts.

"Well, it is a Gacha, what would you expect?" The being questioned the young man, the reason about his surprise.

"Well, if I got to summon an ally, then isn't it be rude, if they just got summoned here without permission?" The young man replied with a query.

"No problem, we got that covered. We just have to give them the reason, as to why they being summoned, and let them decide to what they should do. It is either they leave or joined you." Gen replied, stating the process of summoning and the ally joining, which it made the dark haired young man sweat drop from that statement.

"Isn't it a waste of using my free summons, when they just leave?" The gunslinger stated his bafflement.

"Well you are right, but it depends on the person, if they are something like Angra Manyu, or an Evil Overlord. Then they are now bind to you, and won't apply any choice, gotta keep them from being loosed on causing mayhem and destruction."

"That seems a double-edge sword thing, but I think it is fair."

"Alright, then moving on."

The two began to move to a Prinny that has a swirl symbol with the words **"Dimension Guide"**. On their right there is a swirling blue portal on it, and on their left there is a Thief, that has a symbol of a Sword, and platforms on it with the words of **"Item World"**.

"When you want to go outside, please talk to the **Dimension Prinny**. If you want to go to the other worlds then talk to him, however it is currently unavailable due to you having no **DLCs**."

"Huh DLCs? What do you mean by that?"

"Well I will be answering your questions, but first." They then move to the Thief girl.

"The Item World is currently unavailable, so don't use it yet." The Necromancer nodded at the statement, Gen seeing this he continued speaking once again.

"There is also the **Strategy Assembly** , and the **Recruiter** which is not available, while Strategy Assembly, we will get on that later. Anyway when you approach these people, there stats will suddenly pop out, so need for the **[Observe]** to be used, if you are curious of there stats."

Gen then moved to a spot closed to the Netherworld Hospital.

"That is all. Now I will be here, if you have any questions, or buy or received your **DLCs**."

The deity suddenly, have a symbol of presents on it, and it said **"Special Contents"**. The young man approaches Gen and asked a question.

"Does the equipment or items I buy here have any differences from other shops?"

"Yes they are, the equipment you buy here are Disgaea based meaning they are unbreakable, but not invincible, as they depend on with their Rarities and Attack stats, so don't use a wooden sword, against a stronger foe, except if you leveled it up from the **Item World**. There are also other equipment from other franchises, though they are expensive, and beyond your reach. Items are Disgaea based too, and also the same as equipment, it includes things from other franchises."

The young man found the answer satisfying, it gave an idea about the advantage and disadvantages he will face.

"Why did you leave me far away from the town, and the guild?"

"Well, sorry I didn't put you close enough, but it is so that no one will be suspicious of you, since you just appeared out of nowhere, and that will raise a lot of attention. Also you did gain some benefits of it, right?" Atsushi nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Do the people from the other side notice the portal?"

"No, only The Gamer, and his companions notice it, and no one else."

Atsushi was relieved that no one notice, the portal. It will be a problem if they do.

"Do I have any **DLCs** currently available?" It can be a stupid question, since he didn't purchase anything, but maybe there is some kind of bonus to be given.

"Yes there are... Three **DLCs** available." Answered Gen, which surprises the young Necromancer. He look up the DLCs, and found that, there are two Weapon Items, and one Special Quest to travel to another world, which he didn't mention the series(A/N: It is for a surprise!). He took the two Item DLC that will now available to be sold in the **Equipment Shop**.

The young Necromancer Gunslinger, satisfied with the answer and gains, proceeds to go to the **Netherworld Portal**. He had confirmed that it is the real deal and the same thing from other Disgaea games, though the Cleric seems to be acting flirtatious, or is it just him. After he had done it, he began to move to the Equipment Shop. He brought a **[Short Sword]** from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance game, which cause him **300 HL** , 1 HL is equivalent to 1 Silver, so his money has been converted to **7500 HL**. Now it is **7200 HL**. Though it is amazing, how a menu of the weapon showed it's rank, and attack. The information showed from the **[Short Sword]** is this.

 **[Short Sword] - Rank E+ - LvL: 1 - Durability: Disgaea and other Game Logic or Unbreakable - ATK: 22**

 **Description: Though lacking in destructive power, this sword is light and easy to use.**

With that he is now on the **Item Shop** , to get **[Throwing Knives]**... His having a hard time remembering how much it cost, and assuming it is **70 HL** (A/N: There is no wiki for these Items, I can't even find a gameplay who shows Items and costs).

"Excuse me, miss." The Maid turn around to the Necromancer, successfully drawing her attention. "I am here to buy an item, if you don't mind."

"Oh hello there, sir. Welcome to the Rosen Queen Co., Pocket Netherworld Branch-" She stopped frozen as she looked, at the young man. A blush forming, if that is possible, but it is.

"Umm, miss are you ok." The Gunslinger noticed the Maid's strange behavior, concerned if there is something wrong about her.

"U-uh, y-yes. I'm fine, ahem. As I was saying-" The Maid stuttered for a bit, after she regained her composure, she continue about the same, as the explanation dialogue from Disgaea 5. He brought 10 **[Throwing Knife]**. Costing him around **700 HL**. Then 2 **[Antidote]** , it either originated from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, or Goblin Slayer, either way it cost him a **100 HL** in total. His money is now **6400 HL** or **640 Gold**

"Thank you for your purchase." The Maid bowed in gratitude.

"Your welcome, and also thank you, the advice you gave me helped." The young smiled softly at the maid. Though he already know that, but it is still good to hear it again if there is something he is missing.

"Hu-huwah!" The undead maid is now blushing beet red, like a tomato from the handsome smile, the maid thought, the young man made. She then fainted, which the young Necromancer caught her. She suddenly woke up, and saw him, then fainted again, causing the Gunslinger to sweatdrop including others around him.

"Man I never thought, she fainted from seeing me smile, is this because I am that handsome and enough to make girls heart skip? The **[Necromancer Gunslinger]** , might cause it to increase the effect. *Sigh* How troublesome, guess I shall send her to the Netherworld Hospital."

After he sent her to the **Netherworld Hospital** , which the Cleric, said something along the lines of "my what a charmer.", causing the Necromancer Gunslinger to deadpanned at the comment. Currently he is found on the **Gacha Altar**.

 **Gacha**

 **The Gacha option tests your LUCK and gives you the chance to win a rare item. You can 3 free spins a week, after that it'll cost a thousand money for a spin. Good luck!**

 **Take it for a spin? Yes/No**

He then tapped **[Yes]** , colorful orbs floating to the Altar, the Altar absorbs it while it faintly glowed blue. Then suddenly, a pillar of light engulfs it! A floating skill book appeared on it.

" **Observe**."

 **Wall of Skeleton Overlord ver.(Skill Book - Rank E/Common): It teaches to create a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree.**

 **Would you like** **to learn the skill [Wall of Skeleton]**

 **[Y/N]**

The Atsushi once again tapped **[Yes]** , dark fogged surrounds him, memories of the skill invades his thoughts and now everything is now gone.

 ***Ding***

 **[Wall of Skeleton] has been added to the Necromancy list.**

 **[Wall of Skeleton, Maruyama's Overlord ver.] - Active - LvL: 1/100 EXP:0% - Mana Cost: 100**

 **Description: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. The tier of the Skill in Overlord is unknown, but it may have been a skill based on related to the users Mana.**

 **Special Effects: The Wall of Skeletons contains Durability of 1000, and attacks and defense both are E. The more LvL, the more Durability, Attacks and Defense it will get, but the more mana it will cost.**

He is satisfied with the skill, and effects that it gave. The young man once again activated the **Gacha**. The pillar of light subsided and he got another skill book. He then thought he should later read it, as to what it is, and focus more on doing one more roll, so that he would just read them all at once. Another skill book appear, and he started reading them.

 **Widen Magic Overlord ver.(Skill Book - Rank: C/Rare): It teaches to increases the range or area of effect over what the spell would normally possess.**

 **Would you like to learn the skill [Widen Magic]**

 **[Y/N]**

 **Cry of the Banshee Overlord ver. (Skill Book - Rank: B/Rare): It teaches as an AoE Spell which can cause Instant Death. When used as 'Widen Magic,' it affected an area of 100 Meters around the Caster.**

 **Would you like to learn the skill [Cry of the Banshee]**

 **[Y/N]**

"Damn, this skills are surely rare. It seems I am becoming the second Momonga or Ainz Ooal Gown." The Necromancer mused. He is amused to get skills that will fit his Necromancer type job. He began to learn the skills.

 **[Widen Magic , Maruyama's** **Overlord** **ver.] - Active - LvL 1/100 EXP:0% - Mana Cost: 150**

 **Description: It increases the range or area of effect over what the spell would normally possess.**

 **Current Increase Range: 100 Meters**

 **[Cry of the Banshee, Maruyama's Overlord ver.] - Active - LvL 1/100 EXP:0% - Mana Cost: 200**

 **Description:** **AoE Spell which can cause Instant Death. When used as 'Widen Magic,' it affected an area of 100 Meters around the Caster. Instant Death chance 10%.**

 **Special Effects: The instant death chance by Cry of the Banshee is calculated by LUCK stat and skill percent chance. A new effect has been added to the skill. If foe survives the Cry of the Banshee, they will be either stun in fear, which causes a paralysis effect or hit by a debuff that affects their attack and movement drastically. Foe can shrugged off the after effects, if they have stronger will, or higher level of 10 than the Gamer.**

 **Current Range: 10 Meters**

With **[Cry of the Banshee]** now added to his **[Necromancy]** skill list. He is now done with Gacha. He can now proceeds to leave the area.

"Where would you like to go dood?" Asked the Prinny.

He told him where he would go. Then he proceeds to go to the portal, after the Prinny set the coordinates.

(OST/BGM: Moving on - Disgaea 5 - OST end)

* * *

Once he was now outside, clad with his cloak, he began to continue his search of the Guild, and found it. The sign says it all. He grab the doorknob, and entered the guild.

Every adventurer in the guild was silent, as the sound of the Necromancer Gunslinger entering the room. The adventurers are curious the guild staff, as to what would this cloak person would be here for. Though later the adventurer got back to their business, when Atsushi look at them, which the reason why he look at them is that he is using **[Observe]** at them. However some adventurers often does a sneaky glance, which are obvious to the Necromancer Gunslinger.

His **[Observe]** gave him that, some porcelain rank adventurers have physical stats from, E to E+. Magic Casters are interesting to observe, since they don't have Mana Points, and instead they have that Capacity, which some of them have 3 or 5 of it.

He then arrived at the counter, and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman with a hallow gold hair tied into a side plait and yellow-gold eyes. She is wearing her guild uniform which consists of a yellow jabot, white dress shirt covered by a navy vest, a long black pencil skirt, and a three strap black belt.

He used **[Observe]** at the woman.

 **Guild Girl (** **Uketsuke Jō)**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **LvL: 20**

 **Profession: Guild Girl**

 **Title: Guild Girl**

 **Fame: Golden Receptionist**

 **HP: 200/200 Regen: 2.0 per hour**

 **MP: Capacity None**

 **STR: E+**

 **END: E+**

 **AGI: E+**

 **MAG: E**

 **LUCK: D++**

He didn't need to read the description, since it will be an invasion of her privacy. Though he will use it only if it is an enemy, that he needs to discover an opening and weakness he would exploit. No Blackmailing, and kidnapping though, it is against his nature. He already concluded that her level, came from the experience of her job. It however amazes him that she is ten levels ahead of him.

"Hello there. How would I help you? Umm..." She greeted, then tries to ask the cloaked person, if they might ask to give a quest or there is something she could help. She is a Guild Girl after all. The young man look at her silently, he then proceeds to take off his cloak's hood, revealing his features, while sporting an emotionless expression. Some of the female adventurers charmed at the handsome young man's face.

"I would like to be an Adventurer." He spoke in a monotonous tone, which surprises Guild Girl. It seems he is like Goblin Slayer, his silent and stoic.

"Ah, yes. It will be a moment, sir..."

" _Hm-hm-hm, I am Necromancer-_ " Atsushi began to do a Gendo pose in Jojo style on the counter. " _Gunslinger._ "

Everyone was surprised at the young mans name. They don't know what a Gunslinger is, but they all know that Necromancers have the ability to raise the dead into the living, but in a form of a soulless corpse. Guild Girl was surprise that a Necromancer wants to be an adventurer, though the pose is bizarre, it kinda gave off something being manly, which she sweatdrop at something that is ridiculous as this.

'What's with that laugh anyway? It is like Goblin Slayer-san trying to laugh, but having no expression whatsoever. Doesn't matter I must make this young man an adventurer... *Sigh* I hope this person won't die. He seems to be a nice young man.' She began to regain her composure and introduces herself.

"Nice to meet, Necromancer Gunslinger-san, I'm Guild Girl(Uketsuke Jō)."

"Hm. Same here. Though if I may asks. Do you have a problem calling my name?" The Necromancer asked the Guild girl, which confuses her.

"Huh? What do you mean? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, that name seems too long, and I thought your having trouble saying it." Says the young man in concern, which the Guild Girl blinks in surprised, she thought the young man will be like Goblin Slayer, but he seems to be surprisingly concern with just a name, and a bit talkative than Goblin Slayer. Granted he still have his monotonous voice which is weird. Still she must answer his question.

"N-no nothing at all. Necromancer Gunslinger-san."

"Hm. If you say so, but if you have trouble saying it, then call me either, "Necromancer", "Gunslinger", hell even "Necro-necro" or "Gun-gun", or lastly NG. you can call me whatever you want, if it makes it easier to speak." Some of the people including Guild Girl sweatdrop at the ridiculous names.

"Ok then, Necromancer Gunslinger-san. I make sure to remember that." She smiled at him.

'What a good person. I hope you will not die.'

* * *

He is now an Adventure, the Necromancer thought. Thinking about the paperwork he been through, he mused at the number of it. It wasn't really much of a problem giving that he is a game developer that needs to deal with paperwork, which he now handles it in quicker with **[ID Create: Void]** , it didn't surprise him that he can create it with no level restriction, since it is just a void. Granted it gave the ID skill some EXP. Though before that, the only problem he is worried is... How will he will he write it and sign in there language? Heck how will he even remotely read it? Until a the letter magically changed into words he can understand, it gave him the assumption that **[the Gamer]** , or Gen, gave him the ability to translate the language. He then test the theory on signing, which it turn itself into the same language he read from the paper he was given before it translate itself to him.

A quest appeared from him later on.

 **Main Quest: Arc 1: The Fate of Particular Adventures**

 **Main Objective:**

 **Phase 1: Join Goblin Slayer's Party.**

 **Phase 2: Save Priestess and The Adventures from their horrible fates, and death.**

 **Final Phase: Kill all Goblins, and save the captives.**

 **Reward:**

 **+100 EXP, 100 Gold**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **Gain 50 EXP and 50 Gold for every ?, ?**

 **Failure:**

 **Horrible fates, and death for Priestess and her Party, Death**

 **Retreat Failure:**

 **-1000 Reputation with Guild Girl, The Guild, Fellow Adventurer, Goblin Slayer, and Gain Title [The Coward Adventurer].**

Looking at the porcelain tag he have now, he was now sitting on a table alone, while looking at his surroundings occasionally. Searching for someone, he began to see the one he is been looking for.

'Let's give them, what their fortune has shown shall we.' The Necromancer smirked under his hoods cloak. He proceeds to stood up his seat, and tap the person in front of him, who is facing their back. This elicit an "eep!" from them.

The person turn around to him. They revealed to be a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She is wore white robes over blue garbs, both laced with golden outlines and wielding a golden colored staff decorated with blue jewels. He used **[Observed]** for a second.

 **Priestess (Onna Shinkan)**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **LvL: 5**

 **Profession: Priestess, Adventurer**

 **Title: Priestess**

 **Fame: Beloved Priestess of Earth Mother**

 **HP: 100/100 Regen: 1.0 per hour**

 **MP: Capacity: 3**

 **STR: E**

 **END: E**

 **AGI: E**

 **MAG: C**

 **LUCK: C-**

"Ano... Is there something you need?" The Onna Shinkan said in concerned, as to why this strange person approach her.

"Yes, and I would like to asks, if you are interested in your fortune?" Necromancer Gunslinger said in a monotonous voice, surprising Priestess at his tone, and question, which overwhelms her.

"Umm, what?" Priestess was now confused and baffled at the young man, which she assumes by his voice.

"As you can see, I'm a Fortune Teller, and I would like to read your fortune, shoujo." Atsushi lied about his occupation, though it will be fun to see her react, if he revealed his actual title that might go against her nature.

"Uh... Ok, my name is Priestess(Onna Shinkan), and I'm not really sure..." The Priestess introduces herself followed by uncertainty. She didn't know if she really want to read her fortune, or the outcome of her fortune is true.

"Don't worry it is free, if that is what you worry about."

"Umm, I don't think that is the case-

"Let's start shall we, Kirby."

"Umm. Wait, what do you mean about Kirby? My name is Priestess."

"It's because you remind me of a kawaii mascot, that is named Kirby. So I gave you a temporary nickname, because you are kawaii."

"Wait, what cute?!" She blushed a bit at the comment.

"Yes Rom, you are a bundle of cuteness."

"W-wait, what happened to Kirby?! Wh-what do you mean Rom?!" She stuttered while she blushing again, and also surprise how blunt he can be.

"It means, you remind me of a certain kawaii girl I know." He technically know Rom, because of a game he played back at home.

"E-eh?! Would you please stop that?!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me nicknames, we barely know each other. Please call me Priestess."

"Sure thing Rom."

"Wh-what?! What did I tell you-

"Let us begin your fortune, Priestess."

"Thank you... Wait. I never said that I accept you reading my fortune!"

* * *

'My plan has been going smoothly. I gave Priestess her fortune, warning about the danger she will face. I hope that I stalled them enough with Priestess being fortune telling by me. Having swap my [Short Sword] to that Warrior unnoticed.'

An image of Atsushi walking quietly to the Warrior, where his sheathed sword have been resting, then grab the hilt of the sword unnoticed, and swap it with the [Short Sword] with his [Inventory] quickly. Once he succeeded he walk away from the scene.

'His chances of survival might be increased. Now to wait for him. Hm-hm-hm-hm.' He chuckled darkly in his thoughts, and also chuckling physically. Which causes the people nearby to sweatdrop including Guild Girl who is in front of him, since he is sitting in front of her counter. they felt unease at the ridiculous action the young boy did, with his interlock fingers of his hand, and how he sit his arm on the table, while he chuckles. To sum it up he is doing a Gendo pose, which most people in the room didn't know what it is called or what it is, and looking like planning an evil scheme.

"Huh?" He noticed the presence of the unease stares, and remembered that he is having an evil laugh. So he decide to cover it up quickly.

"Sorry. Nothing to see here, just remembered something funny." And with that the adventurers and guild staffs shrugged it off, while Guild Girl is staring at him, suspicious.

"What are you planning?" She demanded in a stern manner.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked while playing dumb.

"You know, about that Priestess?"

"Oh, if you are talking about me giving her nicknames, and her being cute. I was just being honest, and you can't deny it, you will do the same too, right?" He answered her bluntly, and once she heard his answer, she was baffled by it.

"What? No, that is not what I meant?!.. Ok I was going to also ask you about it too, and yes, you are right I would, but that is not what I meant... Why would you lie about yourself being a Fortune Teller?! You are a Necromancer, for Supreme Gods sake!" Upon hearing that question, the Gunslinger began to act like he realizes what she is saying, since he already know what she wanted to asks, and just playing with her.

"Ah." He snaps his finger in fake realization. "Oh, that? I was warning her about the danger she would face, and her fortune is true. Also despite I am a Necromancer, I can also give fortunes."

"By having those cards tell you? I never seen someone remotely use them, to read others fortune. How do you even know if she actually in danger?" She demanded once again, and seems to be mad about his claims.

"The answer is simple. The card's messages are all true, as either higher beings like the Supreme God, will give us a message, or if you still doubt me, I am a Necromancer. I can hear and will see dead souls, and spirits, which they can give me a message or a warning as proof, that the person is in danger." He lied, he didn't actually communicate to anyone, he was just warning Priestess, and also timing the Cards. Good thing that other member of the guild staff, that has a lie detector miracle is not here yet.

"Oh, is that so." It sounded far fetched, by it can be true, since he is one. Though she still has some doubt.

"If you don't believe me, then there is only one answer I can give you." Atsushi look at Guild Girl's eyes, and was surprise at the cold stare he made. He departed with words that will gain him her trust towards him.

"We both know about the danger when facing a horde of Goblins."

We that her eyes widened, he didn't lied, his eyes stared straight at her. His words despite being monotone, has a feeling genuine of sympathy. Guild Girl sighs at this, while her eyes closed, then opens it, and said to the Necromancer.

"Thank you, and I believe you." She smiled at him, finally another person that can understand how dangerous Goblins can be.

"I'm done..."

"Kya! Goblin Slayer-san! When did you get here?!" Guild Girl was surprised, that Goblin Slayer suddenly appeared out of nowhere, she didn't expect him to be here all of a sudden.

He wears a grubby leather armor with chain mail underneath, paired with his signature cheap-looking helmet (which originally had horns) that envelops his head entirely in protective metal. Carries a cheap and disposable sword of a strange length hanging on his left hip in a makeshift scabbard, allowing him to place swords of any shape. Affixed to his left arm is a small round shield, its rim well maintained to be used as a weapon.

'Speak of the devil that hunts Goblins his here.' Atsushi stood up, and shows that he is a neck length in height of Goblin Slayer.

"Hm? Goblin Slayer, huh? You slay Goblins?" He asked which he lied, since he already know he is, before his name brought up. He began to use **[Observe]** at him.

 **Goblin Slayer**

 **Profession: Goblin Slayer, Adventurer**

 **Title: Goblin Slayer**

 **Fame: Goblin Slayer, Silver Rank Adventurer**

 **LvL: 30**

 **HP: 300/300 Regen: 3.0 per hour**

 **MP: Capacity: None**

 **STR: E++**

 **END: E++**

 **AGI: E+**

 **MAG: E**

 **LUCK: E+**

"Yeah."

"Is that so? Then nice to meet you, my name is Necromancer Gunslinger, and a Porcelain rank adventurer." Atsushi introduces himself with his title name, and rank while taking of his hood.

"Same here." Goblin Slayer is intrigue, a Necromancer joining in as an Adventure? That is something new. If he is what he claims to be, it be a great advantage against the Goblins sense of smell, since raising rotting walking corpses and their smell can throw off any Goblins, when trying to use their ability to smell out intruders. Corpses cannot be affected by their poison, and will keep fighting without restraint. His other part of his name, "Gunslinger" was it? It seems to be he has more than meets the eye, than just an ordinary Necromancer.

'Though he is already far from ordinary. If what I heard is true, and his body language, he is an experienced fighter, and much more stronger than any other new adventurers.' The Slayer of Goblins thought about his observation. Though it is not important right now, he still need to take another Goblins Quest. He turn around to Guild Girl.

"S-so you came here for a request to kill Goblins, right?"

"Yeah."

Guild began to rummage for some Goblin Quest, and present them on the counter.

"There are three. A party of Porcelains went for this one, then there are-

"I'll go to this one." Without hesitation, he picked the first one.

"Okay!" Guild Girl smiled, and was happy that Goblin Slayer choose a quest that might save the new adventurers. She began to state the location.

"Then, you will be going to a cave to the West of the town, just past a forest..."

"Okay."

Meanwhile with Atsushi...

'As I have planned. It is time to test, if my prediction is correct or not. Either way, I won't let anyone die just yet, and the only thing that would die... Is Goblins.' The Gunslinger began to emit some killer intent for a second, then it was gone. Guild Girl felt something shivering on her spine for just a moment, and Goblin Slayer notices this, they turn around, and notices Necromancer Gunslinger looking at Goblin Slayer.

'Did he just emit, killing intent?' Goblin Slayer thought for a moment, but dismissed it as something his mind playing tricks on him.

"Hey... Would you like me to lend you a hand? Joining someone who is experience fighting Goblins, and more the merrier, we can finish this quest in no time." Guild Girl was surprised at Necromancer Gunslinger's comment, while Goblin Slayer stayed silent having thought about this young man, statement, and deciding whether or not, he should let him join him. The Gunslinger notices this, and continued speaking.

"Also I have something that I need to do, that relates this particular quest only." He stayed silent, rummaging under his cloak, and presenting a long sword in a scabbard.

"I seem to have accidentally swap my short sword with that Warrior Adventurer."

...

"Eh?" Guild Girl is baffled by the reason he made, though it is credible, since having your belonging taken away, you will also think that you want them back. However...

"Umm, why would you want to have it back? Don't you think, you should just get a new one?" The hallow gold haired woman politely asked, wondering as to why he would want it back instead of replacing it.

"Well, I am saving money, so need to replace it, besides it is better crafted, and want it back, up closed and personal." Replied the young dark haired man without hesitation.

"Is that so?" Guild Girl can only sweatdropped at the answer.

"Besides, that particular sword is easy to use in a narrow place, like some Goblins cave that are narrow." That comment peaked a bit of Goblin Slayer's interest, and surprises Guild Girl, how knowledgeable he can be. Guild Girl now thinks he is a somewhat similar to Goblin Slayer.

"And also I am prepared to know the dangers in facing a pack of Goblins. So what would it be Goblin Slayer-senpai?" He looked at him straight in the eye, or is it straight on the visor.

"No." Guild Girl was surprised that Goblin Slayer refused the young man's offer of help.

"Why?" Necromancer asked calmly, the Guild Girl was taken aback he didn't snap at him.

"You need some protection."

"No need, I got, something better." He replied without hesitation.

"... Okay."

 ***Ding***

 **Y-o-u h-a-v-e j-o-i-n-e-d G-o-b-l-i-n S-l-a-y-e-r-s P-a-r-t-y!**

'What the heck...? Why is the notification slow, and also that music- It's a Deltarune reference, isn't it?' Atsushi can only thought about it.

'Where did that music came from...? Must be my imagination?' The Guild Girl snap out of her thoughts, and focus on the matter at hand. The Guild Girl began to smile and thought.

'Finally someone that can help him, and he will not be alone.'

Meanwhile with Atsushi. He began to smirk, and do another Gendo pose, and do his infamous, Caleb Goldman laugh, both mentally and physically.

'Hm-hm-hm-hm. Keikaku Doori... Or in english, _"all according to the plan"_ ' Atsushi thought, while Guild Girl sweatdropped at this, and Goblin Slayer look at him in confusion.

* * *

'How could this happen?' The only thought of the shaken Priestess, hat now gone, and arrow on her shoulders, as she stares at the horrors that her female companions are being pinned. The Wizard is being held by Goblins, struggling to break free, and glasses gone as it was now broken on the ground. The Fighter meanwhile has her cloths torn from her, has been pinned by Goblins, and she felt the Goblins thing on her womanhood, which the camera doesn't showed, ready to about getting raped, upon her dismay.

"Damn it!" Said the Warrior, struggling to cut down, a horde of Goblin, as he his right leg is now injured. He luckily still alive, because of the short sword having his chance of survival increase, since the cave is pretty narrow.

'So the Fortune Teller, is right.' She thought once again, thinking about how a fool she is doubting him. "He is a messenger from the Supreme God", he said, she should believe him more, because she is a Priestess herself. Even it was so sudden, and a little bit suspicious, but she remembered, his gaze that has a speck of sympathy, and also determination on something.

"O... merciful... Earth Mother..." Muttered under her breath, as a warm and wet sensation dribbled between her legs. Some of the Goblins smelled the scent of it, they turned, and chortled at her pathetic state. Tears threatening to burst, as the horror before her reached its thin, filthy, green hands towards her, her prayer; the prayer she had desperately sent towards the goddess who she had so strongly beseeched, was answered.

*CLACK* *CLACK* *CLACK* *CLACK*

(Play OST/BGM: Kill Goblin (Trailer Theme))

That answer is two figures. From Priestess right she saw the figure, who wore grubby armor with a helm, and from her left, he wore a cloak with his hood covering his face. Images of a flames torch swaying, and Priestess's eyes reflecting it. It shows the fire again, then zooms out to the two figures, that seems the armored ones visor has a red flame , where his left eye is, swaying to the right. The Cloak figure has his on his right, with his color being blue, swaying to the left. Which those flames are merely images shown by the camera, and Priestess mind, which she dismissed it.

Everyone was stunned at this, until some Archer Goblins tried their luck, which is nonexistence, shooting the armored figure, which he deflect it with his sword. The Archer frustrated by his shot didn't hit the target, it switches to the other one, who only wore a cloak, and shot. Priestess tried to warned the figure, since he only wore a cloak. Surprisingly he caught it, then threw it to the Hobgoblin, which it screamed in pain by his eyes, being pierce by his arrows, and ultimately let go of the Fighter. The Fighter having chance of escape, since the other Goblins are to focus, and also luckily didn't lose her chastity from these horrid Goblins yet, crawled her way to Priestess.

A Goblin foolish enough to charged at the armored figure, leaped to him, it's advanced, however was blocked by the figure's shield, which it didn't stop the Goblin's sinking it's crude dagger, that has poison. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for the armored man, it's dagger didn't sink through, because of the armor. The Goblin got shield bashed to the wall of the cave, then got burned from the man's torch on the head, which it died from it.

"That's one." He uttered the fact, loud to here for the others.

The Archer seeing this, is now in fear, tried to escape, but Priestess gasp and saw this, she blocks it's path enough with her staff, and the Goblin stopped his advance for a bit, enough for the armored man to throw his sword on it's head, drawing blood from it, that can be compared from a soda can bursting. All the while Priestess closed her eyes while whimpering, and the Goblin drop dead.

Goblin Slayer slowly approaches the dead Goblin, which Priestess can only utter a "huh" when she notice him approaching.

"And that's makes two." Stated the armored figure, as he place his foot on the dead Goblin.

Meanwhile Atsushi pass by the armored young man.

"Oi, Rom."

"T-that voice! Fortune Teller-san!" Priestess can blurt out that word, as she was surprised that the Fortune Teller also came to help her.

"I forgot to tell you about a part of my fortune." This brought confusion to the Priestess as he utter those words. Suddenly he drew two cards, and a **[Throwing Knife]**.

"You guys will be saved by the Chariot, and the Fool..." He then threw the **[Throwing Knife]** , killing a Goblin trying to approach the crawling Fighter, and Goblin Slayer cutting two of them. He then threw his cloak to the Fighter once, she is now with them, which she eagerly cover herself with it. The Priestess and her companions, stare in awe at his appearance while Goblin Slayer look somewhat intrigued, that has been revealed under his cloak. Ankle-length tailcoat billowing majestically.

"Three, Four, Five."

"And that Chariot is him..." He point a card towards Goblin Slayer while enough for Priestess to see, that has an image of a king(A/N: the Persona wiki said it) or an armored knight leading a chariot made up of two differently colored horses (in some cases mythical creatures). He then flipped the card, which showed the Fool Arcana. "And the Fool is me!"

When the Goblins was distracted, Wizard bit a Goblin's arm hard, which it let out a screech, her arms is now broken free, but her victory is short-lived once a dagger stab her stomach. She elicit a painful cry, which Atsushi notice, and flip the card, which turn into an image of an ominous skeleton.

"You Goblins' fortune meanwhile... **IS DEATH**." He said everything in an emotionless way. With that he threw the Death Arcana, and threw another **[Throwing Knife]** , that dig through, the Goblin's skull who wields the dagger that stab the Wizard. This shaken the other Goblins, and run, leaving the Wizard free albeit, with a wounded stomach. The Hobgoblin also left, it seems the one who is leading them doesn't want to risk, one of their lines of defense yet.

"Seven." Uttered the Slayer of Goblins.

'Hmm, interesting. The **[Throwing Knives]** , are now dematerializing into pixels, and now they are gone. Seems like nobody notice it, though the Goblins seems to regrouping themselves, by whoever the one leading them. No matter they will still fall.' He can only thought about the actions the Goblins made.

"Who are you?" Asked Priestess to the armored man.

"Goblin Slayer." Is only his reply.

While the cloak figure approaches her, and he spoke.

"I also forgot to properly introduce myself. I'm Necromancer Gunslinger." He said his title, which surprises Priestess!

'A Goblin Slayer, and a Necromancer! What is happening, Oh Earth Mother?!' She can only thought about it.

(OST/BGM: Kill Goblin (Trailer Theme) end)

* * *

Priestess was surprise, a Silver Adventurer, that goes by the name Goblin Slayer and a Necromancer, who is just a Porcelain Rank like her, save her and her companions from Goblins. It was painful when he removed that arrow stuck on her, but she never thought, she will be saved by such people. During those times, Necromancer Gunslinger has notice, that the **[Poison]** effect is still on their status with his **[Observe]** skill, and so he suddenly giving Warrior, and Wizard, a 2 potions of some sort. He then said it was, an **[Antidote]** , which Goblin Slayer then said, that Goblins tend to put poison, in their weapon, and Priestess is luckily didn't get hit by any poison, as soon as he mentions it to her panicking state. The two eagerly drank, the **[Antidote]** , which they suddenly felt, relief, and no slight burning sensation. Priestess began to heal the Wizard's wounds, making her use her first miracle, out of her three uses. She then tried to moved to Warrior to heal him, when suddenly she heard Goblin Slayer spoke.

"Where all of you attacked by a horde from behind?" He asked them.

"Huh?" Priestess can only blurt out in confusion.

Then suddenly he had his torch shone it's light, that supposed to be the cave wall, but instead it was a tunnel that has been hidden by the darkness of the cave. Priestess party and herself let out shocked gasp at this.

"No way... But... wh-when we went through..." Warrior can only uttered in dismay, while also coincidentally spoke Priestess thoughts on that matter.

"In a dark cave, if all you have is a torch, you wouldn't notice the shadows along the cave walls." Goblin Slayer explained, followed by turning to the direction of a bone construct, that has been held by a wooden stick, like some sign of sort. "That over there would catch your eye first. It's a common mistake that rookies make."

Everyone, excluding Goblin Slayer, and Atsushi. Put them two and two together. Fighter is speechless, Warrior can only grit his teeth in regret, having the one with a torch, he would have notice it by now, Wizard cannot believe it, and also her ego destroyed by some Goblins, and Priestess, was surprised and speechless that Goblins can do that.

"Listen, they're not bright creatures, but they aren't complete fools." Goblin Slayer spoke once again, then moved his torch at the bone construct. "This horde is being led by a shaman."

"A shaman?" Priestess spoke in confusion, and curiosity.

"They're powerful spell casters." The armored man replied.

Suddenly a pair of hands was place, both with Warrior, and Wizard, surprising them both.

"So how does, it feel? The feeling of being closed to death?" He asked without hesitation, both of them were a little bit irked, how he just casually spoke about it. Before they reply, he suddenly spoke.

"Don't say, that they got lucky, as an excuse. Even if that is the case, you will be dead, either. I only ask if it is scary? Is it overwhelming, that it shook your heart, to the core?" His eyes stern, and cold, as their eyes widened in surprise, including Fighter, from his words. They hesitantly replied.

"Ye-yeah." Warrior stuttered, while the two females, just nodded. He then suddenly soften his gaze a bit, enough for his emotionless stare to have a bit of sympathy.

"This is the life of an Adventurer. Every quest has every danger you will face, and most of them can be your demise." He stated as a matter of fact, they can only clench their fist, and grit their teeth in frustration in how right he is. He then closed his eyes, sigh and reopen them.

"You have been given a second chance, and that choice is yours to quit, here and right now." This shocked the three with his own words, including Priestess, while Goblin Slayer is intrigued. Priestess was about to argue, when suddenly his spoke once again.

"However, if you are stubborn enough to continue, then word of advice... Remember that life is full of hardship, but you must not stop attaining your own goals. You shouldn't get arrogance get through your head. You must remember that you are walking to a path full of deaths, but do not be discourage by it. You are the only one can decide, your own future. Not the gods, or monsters, or other people, only you." They where amaze by his speech, while Goblin Slayer is impressed and also agreed, what he just said.

"So learn by this past mistake, and clenched those teeth." He finished his speech with a bizarre pose, that emits manliness, causing them to sweatdropped, and their minds perplexed including Priestess, while Goblin Slayer seems to be intrigue, indifferent, well he is Goblin Slayer, so no one will know what he is thinking. He proceed to walk to Goblin Slayer, then suddenly stopped. He quickly walk to the Warrior.

"Your future is once again, is your own choice, but for today, you may rest and think about it for a while, so you may return back, for now."Besides, you will be holding us back, if we have to watch more people behind our backs. Also the toll of this previous encounter, must have taken a lot from you, so better rest mentally, and physically, so that you can start what you would in the future."

"Here is your sword, by the way, and give me back my **[Short Sword]**." Warrior can only stare dumbfounded, and gave him back his sword while thanking him. The Necromancer, then proceed to walk, to Goblin Slayer again.

"Hm. That is a good sword." Commented the armored man.

"Thanks."

"Let me go with you!" Priestess suddenly insisted, herself to join. Her party told her, if she was fine with it, which she replied, that it is something she must do, and is ok with it. After that they heard the reason, and they knew they can't convince her, as she saw her resolved, with that they bid farewell, and choose to leave, with Warrior refusing to be healed, so that Priestess can keep her remaining miracles, which she hesitantly accept.

 ***Ding***

 **P-r-i-e-s-t-e-s-s h-a-v-e j-o-i-n-e-d G-o-b-l-i-n S-l-a-y-e-r-s P-a-r-t-y!**

"What can you use?" Asked Goblin Slayer, about Priestess Miracles.

"I can use Heal, and Holy Light."

"How many times?"

"Three times... So I have two uses left." She answered once again.

"Alright." He then moved to a goblin, and lightly kicking it, to face itself off the ground, and then suddenly... He start stabbing it, and the action, cause Priestess to let out a shocked gasp, while NG stared indifferently.

"W-what are you doing?" She questioned while she was startled by the action.

"We have to get rid of our scents." He replied without hesitation, and earning a gasp from the blonde girl at the answer, while NG can only look at her in pity.

* * *

"Get used to the smell of blood."

"Alright..." The poor Priestess, who is now been covered by Goblin Blood, replied.

The party proceed to look at a tunnel, that has some kind of trail.

"There is one, a scout probably." The Necromancer suddenly spoke, surprising Priestess, while Goblin Slayer is intrigue.

"You can through the dark?" Goblin Slayer spoke, answering Priestess thoughts.

"Yes. It is essential part of my skills, as a Gunslinger, that I trained my eyes to shoot my targets through the dark." Atsushi half lied. He didn't trained his eyes to see through the dark, well they been trained, but a normal human cannot see through the dark clearly with their own eyes, even if trained. It is just his **[Clairvoyance]** skill kicking in.

Goblin nodded at this, and threw his other torch at the path. A Goblin's noise was heard, then the armored man, suddenly threw a dagger, hitting the Goblin, and rush at it, so that it will be killed by his blade. Priestess was amazed, while NG is also slightly amazed by this. She began to comment about it.

"Can you see in the dark, too?" She asked in curiosity.

"Of course not. I just practiced. I always aim for where their necks would be." Is his reply.

"Practice? How much did you practice?" She asked again, bewildered by his reply, but also still curious about it.

"A lot." Is his only replied, as he finished dragging the Goblin. Priestess then notice that he left his sword on the Goblin's corpse, and began to question it.

"What about your sword?"

"It's useless now. Too much blood on it." He replied, answering Priestess question.

"As Necromancer Gunslinger said, he was right, that was a scout. This is the right way." The armored man is now facing at another tunnel, that he mentions it to be the right way.

After a few minutes of preparation, the trap is now have been set. A rope that connects to a wooden nail log, that has been firmly stuck on the ground.

"I'll be here, to cover your backs" Is what the Necromancer said while pulling his right gloves down on his wrist, and Goblin Slayer nodded in approval at his suggestion.

"Let's go." Is what he said to Priestess.

"Y-yes, sir..." She replied while stuttering, eyeing the trap they have been set up.

They proceed to enter the cave, while unbeknownst to them, Atsushi traced his trusty Magnum.

* * *

(A/N: This will be great, if that full ost of this fight has been released, so that I can include it to my story darn it!)

* * *

Few minutes later, there was a chant from Priestess, then suddenly a bright light, blinding the Goblins. Goblin Slayer then threw the spear, after assess the number of Goblins.

"Eight remaining!" He proclaimed, as his spear hit the Shaman. Atsushi already, used **[Observe]** at the Shaman, which not that different from ordinary Goblins, but just having a spell capacity, MAG stat, and a slightly better endurance than a normal Goblin. Still weak though for him.

Goblin Slayer ordered to Priestess to "Fall back" while the Necromancer concentrate. Then once they got back, the armored man said to Priestess, to use her Holy Light miracle once again.

"Cover your ears, or brace yourself. This will be loud." Warned Atsushi, which confuses the Priestess, and the armored man, but nevertheless she and Goblin Slayer complied. They didn't question the Necromancer, as he began to aim something, that brought their curiosity.

The Hoblingoblin, was now blinded, then it tripped on the trap. Since the other sword in the canon anime, and manga, that Goblin Slayer acquired from the dead Warrior adventurer, is not with him. The Gunslinger proceeds to stab the downed Hobgoblin with his [Short Sword] once on the head, and shot the two Goblins that followed it. Which the sound of an unfamiliar explosion, startle Priestess as she covers her ears, while Goblin Slayer regain his bearing, and is now intrigue at the weapon, that cause the Goblins death.

"What's that?" Goblin Slayer asked about the weapon that Necromancer Gunslinger, is holding.

"A Gun, specifically a custom made Magnum. It is a weapon, that defines my other name Gunslinger. It's design, appearance, and mechanic, is one of it's kind. Most Guns are all been manufactured or mass produced, but not this gun. You can say, it is "special", and it is my own gun, after all." The Necromancer answered Goblin Slayer's question, while Priestess can only stare in awe and surprised at such a small object, that cause Goblins heads.

"Are you going in?" Suddenly asked the Priestess to Goblin Slayer.

"No." He replied until a group of three Goblins charges at him, then suddenly he hit them with the dead Hobgoblin's stone axe-club thing, that he picked up.

"They probably have no idea, that I'm waiting out here for them." He continued, while killing the three Goblins, and ending the last one, throwing his weapon dead on it's head. This horrified Priestess at his brutal action, while NG just stared indifferently.

Later, they arrived at the lair, though it horrified Priestess of the image of the Goblins' corpses heads, having themselves revealing some of their contents and the hole that had been made by the Gunslinger's gun. Priestess, then comfort some of the girls, while Goblin Slayer approach the supposed dead shaman. Then killed it with a dead Goblin's club, after it tried to surprise, and tried to attack Goblin Slayer, which it failed horribly. He then approach a throne made out of bones, and kicked it, revealing a wooden door of some kind.

"What's this?" The Priestess was curious, as to what was behind that make-shift door.

Goblin Slayer then began to open it, and reveal it to be, a place that contains Goblin children. This shocked Priestess, that something being kept inside are children of Goblins.

"Children?" She can only utter those words.

"They multiply fast. If we had waited any longer, there'd be about fifty of them, and they would've attacked. You were lucky." He commented.

'C- rank luck, I would say.' Is what Atsushi's thoughts are.

Goblin Slayer began to approach the Goblins, which Priestess asked if he were going to kill him, and Goblin Slayer answered without hesitation, that he will. He explained, that "They hold on to grudges for life." and that they have the ability to learn by their mistakes, and adapt, which made them dangerous.

"There isn't a single reason to let them live." The armored man said, raising his club, and ready to strike.

"Even if there was a good goblin?" Asked Priestess about her shaken thoughts.

"A good goblin? I guess there might be one if you looked really hard. But in the end, the only good goblins are the ones who never come out of their holes." Answered Goblin Slayer's opinion.

"That opinion of yours is flawed." Atsushi suddenly spoke, gaining both of their attention.

"So you think, most Goblins are evil; well I cannot argue with that, if you face these kinds of species, you couldn't help, but kill them all." His gaze is cold, surprising Priestess, while Goblin Slayer stares at him in curiosity.

"Thinking that most Goblins are evil, then you are partially right. But I have hoped that, there are some species that carried the same name, and can also be considered decent, or good as Priestess said, and not at all like this. So don't let your grudges, or hatred, cloud most of your judgement. Aim it towards something you already encountered within your own life, that you already familiar with, and that will be these "kind" of Goblins." Meanwhile, from the other world in a place simply called "Capital City Rimuru", all the Goblins that were being ruled by a Slime suddenly seemed to sneeze out of nowhere, and as this happened, the Slime wondered who was talking about them. The Necromancer closed his eyes, and then he breath in, and out.

"I ask of you, when you meet something like that... Will you still kill, such type of Goblins, knowing that they can be good, and kindhearted?" The Necromancer asked as he and Goblin Slayer had a stare off, appearing as if the eyes held flame within them. As their stare lengthened and Priestess became increasingly more nervous about it, it was broken.

"I don't need the answers immediately, but don't think about it too much for now, and just keep that in mind. I'm not saying anything personal, just don't take my words too personal; and don't change your opinion immediately, as it could affect your resolve in killing these wretched things. Just believe what you believe is right while we kill these kinds of Goblins. I'm not that naive, and in my opinion, I should only kill these kinds of Goblin and most species that connect to them." The young man then began to approach the couple, while P and GS can only think about what he had said moments before. Was it even possible that such kinds of Goblins could exist, and what did he mean when he said it was something that carried the same name, but was different?

'He believes that there are some that can be good. He's a nice person.' Priestess thought about it, and after a few moments, she smiled, and proceeded to thank him.

"Thank you."

"I don't need thanks. Just mentioning my opinions."

'His explanation is a bit confusing, but I understand a bit. 'Though I don't know what will happen if I ever met such creatures... I will just think about it later as he said.' Goblin Slayer thought to himself.

"So..." He turned around, revealing a grin that the two compared to a maniac - or was that just their imagination?

"Who wants to burn or bashed these Goblins?" A flame burst from his fingertips, sending a pop of sparks in every direction.

Priestess can only sweatdrop at this, while GS could only think, that even after all of what he had just said, he couldn't hate the young man, but rather, he could respect him. Being open-minded, but still kill Goblins, he had a great resolve that can discern an enemy correctly and not even hesitate to kill it.

Though Priestess still cried at the scene, the cries of burning children Goblins, and being bashed by a club being followed, and then death.

After that, Atsushi walks toward Priestess with Goblin Slayer calmly passing by. Cape billowing for unknown reason and walking dramatically like.

 ***Ding***

 **(Ost/Bgm: The House Of The Dead 4 Music: Stage Clear)**

 **Main Quest: Arc 1: The Fate of Particular Adventures(Complete)**

 **Main Objective:**

 **Phase 1: Join Goblin Slayer's Party.(Complete)**

 **Phase 2: Save Priestess and The Adventures from their horrible fates, and death.(Complete)**

 **Final Phase: Kill all Goblins, and save the captives.(Complete)**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **Save three Adventurers from Priestess's Party(Complete)**

 **Save two Adventurers from Priestess's Party**

 **Save one Adventurers from Priestess's Party**

 **Your Reward:** **+100 EXP, 100 Gold**

 **Bonus Reward: +150 EXP, +150 Gold, Skill Card (** **Endure)**

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations you level up to 11!**

 **Character Name: Atsushi Sega**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **LvL: 11 EXP: 100/210**

 **Profession: The Gamer, and The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **Title: Necromancer Gunslinger**

 **Fame: The Game Creator of The House Of The Dead**

 **HP: 340/340 Regen: 3.4 per hour**

 **MP: 340/340 Regen: 3.4 per minute**

 **STR: E++:35**

 **END: E++:34**

 **AGI: E++: 37**

 **MAG: E++: 34**

 **LUCK: C+: 120**

 **NP: I the creator of The House Of The Dead: I Summon (The name of the Bosses of THOTD)**

 **Point: 45**

 **Money: 890** **Gold**

 **Skills list:**

 **[Gamer's Mind Gen's ver.] -(Can Be Turn off with Command, and also activates when in battle) Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects. However this Gamer's mind is different, as it can be turn off... It is for those who doesn't like to be an emotionless person... Any kind of Mind tampering, such as charm effect can be negated...**

 **[Gamer's Body Gen's ver.] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects. Instant death are instantly nullified, and any insights skill or item that will reveal the Gamer's nature, and equipments, including fellow Gamers, are blocked, because of being Gen's ver. They can only view with permission. Possession also have no effect to the Gamer, for example, Roa's incarnation ability. The user doesn't age or change appearance when aging, only the user allows it.**

 **[Gamer's Warning, Gen's given unique skill] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: this causes the skills related to detect blood lust, killing intent, and other detection skills, to be unable to learn. However in return the being who gave this version of Gamer, having an idea that will make a much more powerful detection skills and also to follow a theme... This skill can sense immediate danger in suddenly battle by having a warning HUD appearing on the Gamer screen... It relates to some of the games that will show a warning Hud for every direction an attack will make...**

 **[Gamer's Grab Cancel, Gen's given unique skill] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: This skill activates when you got grab by anything. A HUD will appear about a gun shaking, that when successfully shaken a few times, depends on how strong the grab or level of enemy, you will automatically be free from it. Note: it is only mentally, and physically is your body struggling.**

 **[Sword Mastery] - Passive - LvL: 25/100 - EXP: 30%**

 **Description:A skill that allows user to freely handle swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous sword training. Currently, this skill level is 25.**

 **Skill Effect:**

 **105% increase in attack damage with swords.**

 **[Observe] - Active - LvL: 11/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user possesses, more information will be displayed.**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - LvL: 1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombie**

 **[Pocket Room] - Active -**

 **Description: The ability to freely summon your own room, including your personal items. Only applies in places with entrance or doors.**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive - LvL: 7/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases skill level by 10%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active - LvL: 3/100 - EXP: 5% - MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that makes up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 15% for an hour**

 **[Necromancy] - Rank: MAG value - Active - LvL: 4/100 EXP: 50% (Title Effect)**

 **Description: A skill that uses dark arts to summon the dead or reanimate and resurrect the dead, into a walking undead. It also contains powerful offensive magic and others. You can also converse with dead souls, and spirits. The higher the level, the faster, and stronger, you reanimate Undead or use spells.**

 **-Spell list-**

 **[Spirit Vision]: Allows to see/reveal, dead souls, and spirits, in 10 meter radius. Act as a scanner. Use for conversing the dead, and spirits.**

 **Mana Cost: 1**

 **[Zombie]: One of the common Undead to be summon. They are durable, strong, and aren't easily killed, by simple slashes, stabs, and pierce. They can only be killed, by shooting of hitting the head, or blow enough chunks of body. The downside to their strength is that they are slow. Poison Ailments have no effect.**

 **LvL 1: Mana Cost: 6 - Group: Number × Cost**

 **LvL Increase: adding 1 extra mana in each Level increase.**

 **Zombie**

 **LvL 1:**

 **HP: 120+100**

 **MP: 140+100**

 **STR: E++(20+10)**

 **END: E++(20+10)**

 **SPD: E+(10+10)**

 **MAG: E+(10+10)**

 **LUCK: N/A**

 **[Skeleton]: The other common Undead to be summon. They can be a bit fragile, because of there exposed joints and bones, but they are also agile fighters. Poison, and Paralysis from Electric type attacks have no effect.**

 **LvL 1: Mana Cost: 6 - Group: Number × Cost**

 **LvL Increase: adding 1 extra mana in each Level increase.**

 **Skeleton**

 **LvL 1:**

 **HP: 140 + 100**

 **MP: 140 + 100**

 **STR: E+(10+10)**

 **END: E+(10+10)**

 **SPD: E++(20+10)**

 **MAG: E+(10+10)**

 **LUCK: N/A**

 **[Wall of Skeleton, Maruyama's Overlord ver.] - Active - LvL: 1/100 EXP:0% - Mana Cost: 100**

 **Description: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. The tier of the Skill in Overlord is unknown, but it may have been a skill based on related to the users Mana.**

 **Special Effects: The Wall of Skeletons contains Durability of 1000, and attacks and defense based on the Rank variable of the skill.**

 **[Cry of the Banshee, Maruyama's Overlord ver.] - Active - LvL 1/100 EXP:0% - Mana Cost: 200**

 **Description: AoE Spell which can cause Instant Death. When used as 'Widen Magic,' it affected an area of 100 Meters around the Caster. Instant Death chance 10%.**

 **Special Effects: The instant death chance by Cry of the Banshee is calculated by LUCK stat and skill percent chance. A new effect has been added to the skill. If foe survives the Cry of the Banshee, they will be either stun in fear, which causes a paralysis effect or hit by a debuff that affects their attack and movement drastically. Foe can shrugged off the after effects, if they have stronger will, or higher level of 10 than the Gamer.**

 **Current Range: 10 Meters**

 **[Mana Burst (Curse/Dark)] - Rank: E - Active - EXP: 5% - MP cost: 10**

 **Description: A skill that increases the performance of one's weapon and body by it with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expanding large amounts of Magical Energy. This version of Mana Burst is unlike other variants, it enhances weapon to have a Dark/Curse effect that will act as an elemental attack or unleashes a stream of Dark/Curse energy from a weapon or from the users hands. Using this Mana Burst as jet burst can also does an elemental effect if a foe nearby, and bone spikes being launched if the user wills it. Power output and control improve as skill rank up.**

 **[Widen Magic , Maruyama's Overlord ver.] - Active - LvL 1/100 EXP:0% - Mana Cost: 150**

 **Description: It increases the range or area of effect over what the spell would normally possess.**

 **Current Increase Range: 100 Meters**

 **Servant Skills:**

 **[Discernment of the Poor] - Rank: B - Passive -**

 **Description: The ability to see through the opponent's character and attribute. With a Rank of B, the user can't be tricked by lies of his/her enemy, and also can feel some of their true nature in a blink, continuous interaction will reveal their true nature...**

 **[Riding] - Rank: C - Passive -**

 **Description: A Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. With a Rank of C, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above-average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts.**

 **[Clairvoyance] - Rank B - Passive - (Title Effect)**

 **Description: Is a visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this Skill have acquired abilities such as precognition ('future vision') and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). It is a Skill furnished on the flesh.**

 **[Marksmanship] - Rank C++(+) - Passive - EXP: 5% (Title Effect)**

 **Description: Is a Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. Being a some kind of Prodigy.**

 **[Quick Draw] - Rank C+(+) - Passive - EXP: 10% (Title Effect)**

 **Description: The ability to quickly draw a pistol from the holster and fire it accurately on a target.**

 **[Eye of The Mind(False)] - Rank B - Passive -**

 **Description: Eye of the Mind (False) is a natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions.**

 **The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience—even though experience can refine its accuracy.**

 **Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

 **[Eye of The Mind(True)] - Rank B - Passive - EXP 0%**

 **Description: Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament.**

 **-Major Arcana Bosses-**

 **FOOL - LvL: 2 EXP: 92/110 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 18**

 **MAGICIAN(version 1) - LvL: 3 EXP: 151/160 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 9**

 **PRIESTESS - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 50**

 **EMPRESS - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 30**

 **EMPEROR - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 20**

 **HIEROPHANT - LvL: 2 EXP: 72/130 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 58**

 **LOVERS - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 30**

 **CHARIOT(version 1) - LvL: 3 EXP: 91/120 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 29**

 **JUSTICE - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 30**

 **HERMIT - LvL: 2 EXP: 52/140 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 88**

 **WHEEL OF FORTUNE - Locked: Gamer req. 30**

 **STRENGTH - LvL: 2 EXP: 42/160 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 118**

 **HANGED MAN - LvL: 2 EXP: 92/110 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 18**

 **DEATH - Locked: Gamer req. 25**

 **TEMPERANCE - Locked: Gamer req. 30**

 **TOWER - LvL: 2 EXP: 42/150 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 108**

 **STAR - Locked: Gamer req. 35**

 **MOON - Locked: Gamer req. 50**

 **SUN - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 25**

 **JUDGEMENT - LvL: 2 EXP: 62/130 - NEXT LvL: EXP: 68**

 **WORLD - Locked: Gamer req. LvL 40**

* * *

'Man, equipping Magician is something. What a Pyromaniac he can be. Oh well, on to more pressing matters. Hmm... Maybe Priestess, will joined with her former adventurer party instead with Goblin Slayer, since I changed some canon plot.' The Necromancer mused in his thoughts, thinking how today might be different, than the canon. He already had his cloak back, since he won't give it to anyone, for now. I mean it is a one of a kind thing design.

'Oh well, at least I did my part... Hm?' He then saw Priestess talking to her former party, it looks like she is apologizing, which it did not bother them, and seem to encourage her, she then approach Goblin Slayer.

"No way. You got to be kidding me? Is this for real?" Atsushi was shocked, until Priestess showed the chain mail under her robes, and Goblin Slayer nodded at her.

"..."

"Hm-hm-hm-hm. So this is what it turns out, eh? Not complaining. I shall now approach them." He began to approach Priestess, and tap her shoulder which elicit her an "eep".

"Yo Rom, it's been a while."

"Ah, Necromancer Gunslinger-san! When did you come from?! And stop calling me nicknames?! It's Priestess, mou!" She pouted at him, which he can only think how adorable she became.

"I was already here, and also no." The last answer reacted her to pout more, which the Necromancer gave off a smug look for a second, and then it was gone.

"So... How bold of you to show off, a part of you to a man, like Goblin Slayer over here. I never knew you had it in you, such a naughty girl you are, and also a Priestess at that. Can't blame you, you must be charmed when he saved you from the Goblins." The Gunslinger bluntly commented, causing the blonde girl to blush furiously, while Guild Girl giggled at that, as she happens to be their, and heard the conversation. Goblin Slayer either ignored it or didn't pay attention to it.

"N-no! I-i am j-just s-showing the chain mail he recommend, and nothing else!" She answered immediately but stutters, all the while blushing like a red light, and some steam coming out of her ears, like a burning pot. Though some her thoughts, suddenly wondered about doing something like that to the armored man, which she blushes more from it. She shook herself out of those naughty thoughts.

"Oh. Is that so? Sorry my bad." He apologize, which Guild Girl, and Priestess sweatdropped at the way he spoke it.

'It didn't sound that you are sorry at all.' The girls thought.

"Anyway goodluck with the quest." The comment he made confuses the Guild Girl, and she was about to ask.

"Your not joining?" Surprisingly Goblin Slayer is the one who asked, which surprised the golden haired woman.

"Well... I am planning on either resting or getting quest that aren't Goblin based. Gotta have something different every once in a while."

Goblin Slayer nodded at the answer, understanding what he meant. He is not like him, that always picks Goblin quest, he is his own person after all, and so he should decide to what he should do.

"Anyway see you later, may our paths meet once again, _friends_." Finishing the last word with Caleb Goldmans impression, he then walk away from the scene.

(Start: Goblin Slayer Opening: Mili - Rightfully)

* * *

The music starts a green moon appeared. The scene slowly zoom out, where it showed Goblin Slayer, and Priesstess(Onna Shinkan).The scene showed the giant weapons, including Goblin Slayer's, and Priestess staff, while the green moon is close to them, and the red moon is the farthest, it's located on the right corner of the scene. Goblin Slayer is standing on the staff, facing left, while Priestess is kneeling, and praying.

Suddenly in gone distorted, like a TV screen only showed static as it broadcast got interrupted. Then it fixed itself, and showed Necromancer Gunslinger, sitting on a giant katana with the gun and a knife beside it, then a Japanese tombstone behind him. Then the screen change back to what previously it is.

The title of the kanji "Goblin Slayer" appeared, along with translation to English, suddenly covered by the same static, as it change to the kanji of "Necromancer Gunslinger", with it being colored to blue, and having it's own English translation. Then everything went back as previously as it is. The scene slowly darkens, and only the dim light, and title is left.

 **(Chain unto me, my adolescent dreams)**

Scene switches to Priestess, showing part of her staff, and praying, then she opens her eyes.

 **(Pulling drag me deep.)**

Then it showed facing his back, and some kind of steel.

Then it showed them facing their backs, and the camera slowly facing up to the stars.

 **(All my body exposed)**

Scene suddenly to two dices with 6 sides, that had been rolled, while it created a gap, showing GS's visor, and Priestess Eyes.

 **(Mark up by your shadows.)**

The scene changes to Priestess, then it cut-in to her eyes. Then once again to GS to his glowing visor from his left eye, then it switches to Necromancer Gunslinger(A/N: Atsushi Sega) with his maniacal grin, and glowing blue right eye.

The scene then switches to five Goblin Eye, and the music intensifies.

 **(Tighten up, rub your senses. No fairness is needed for pigs.)**

It then change to Goblin Slayer, and his glowing left red eye, that now took an intense flaming look. GS held his weapon and, was running, getting chased by Goblins. Then it change to NG having his glowing eye, glowing blue with it's own intense flaming look, all the while he grin madly. He carried his gun, running, also be chased by the Goblins. The difference he is running the opposite direction, and plans to meet GS.

 **(Laughters above)**

Scene changes showing Priestess her spreading across, while her staff. Her action also seem to be in sync with the acapella. Then white petals appear surrounding Priestess like some kind angel she is.

 **(Playful smiles)**

Then scene changes showing the image of the goblin reflecting of Priestess Staff. Then the scene suddenly change to Goblin Slayer attack the Goblins with his short sword, and Necromancer Gunslinger, shooting at them. When their attacks come into contact the explode into dices.

 **(Die get rolled)**

A scene showed dices falls on the ground, spilled some kind of paint, then a Goblin shadow.

 **(Bathe in sorrow)**

The scene changes to Guild Girl(Uketsuke Jō), licking her index finger, and the Adventurers Guild emblem. Then showed the woman sitting on a chair, papers in hand, and bookshelves behind her. Then she faces to the camera, and cut-in appeared on the screen.

 **(My tomorrow is built upon your flesh)**

Then it change to Cow Girl(Ushikai Musume), standing, her back facing on the screen, and she watches the sky while the sun is shining, right where on the road with wooden fences. Then the camera switches, to revealing her smiling face while her clench hand move to her face. Then it suddenly change into two cut-ins, one, goblins running chasing someone with their being dyed with red. Then two, with Goblin Slayer running away from them, despite his face being covered by the top panel. Then the two panel change to the goblins running the opposite to the first before, and NG is now being change underneath. Then scene once again to a sword reflecting Goblin Slayer's visor with his glowing left eye, and then to Necromancer Gunslinger's gun reflecting his glowing right eye.

 **(Slay the last of your kind)**

Then it change to cowgirl face facing right, and a background of sun rising. Then the background became the rising sun became the middle cut-in, the top being the sun on the blue sky, and the bottom is a night with two moons of green, and red.

 **(To reclaim what's rightfully mine)**

Then change to GS running from the Goblins, and his tall red silhouette on the background. Then to NG, same with GS but running from the opposite direction, which is left, and his own blue silhouette on the background. The it change to three dices had been rolled. Then to GS, and Priestess. GS slowly rotating to the left, and Priestess facing her back, their shadows showing, and dives slowly falling around them. Then it switches to right, showing NG slowly rotating to the right, while dices slowly falling.

 **([Each time we'll enter])**

It shows a cut-in of High-Elf Archer(Yōsei Yunde) with part of her bow, her arrows serving as a panel, revealing some of her face, and then opening her eyes.

 **([first time to make this])**

Then a cut-in to Dwarf Shaman(Kō Hito Dōshi) with part of his wine gourd which it's rope serve as a panel, then opens his eye.

 **([final dungeon munen'na mirai no])**

Then it change to Lizard Priest(Tokage Sōryo) with bones, part of his sword, and items that looks like two bone tooths, which also serves as his panel. Then he opens his eyes.

Then it switches to GS, Priestess, and NG turning their backs from each other, while surrounded by dices with pools of blood on them.

 **([i have a reason])**

Then it shows High Elf Archer in the reflection of one of the small round metal part of Goblin Slayer's round shield, part nocking her arrow from her bow. Preparing to shoot.

 **([don't part the rivers])**

Then it switches to another reflection that contains Dwarf Shaman, which he is drinking from his gourd.

 **([surround them off with their heads])**

Then it change to Lizard Priest reflection, which he is praying.

 **([christen my motive])**

Then to Priestess, having place her left hand to her chest, while her other one held her staff. She then seems to be doing some kind of chanting, which syncs to the musics voices.

Then it zooms out, and shows Goblin Slayer's shield being held by him. It still also contains High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, and Priestess reflection.

 **([first time to notice])**

Then it zoom out again showing GS in full view including Necromancer Gunslinger, who is facing left. The both of them standing while metal parts are between the view of the camera, and them. The background also marked by a red X.

 **([final dungeon murete mayou])**

The scene shows Goblin Slayer pointing his sword, then the background change, and he is now on a cliff with Priestess holding her staff, Necromancer Gunslinger adjusting his gloves, High Elf Archer kneeling with one knee, Dwarf Shaman who is standing, and Lizard Priest standing cross-armed.

 **([i hide among you, facing my fire]** )

Then it showed group towards the camera. High Elf to the farthest left, next to her is Lizard Priest, then the farthest Right is Necromancer Gunslinger, next to him is Dwarf Shaman, the middle right is Priestess, and Goblin Slayer on the middle left in front of them.

 **([At night I'm dreaming, nagai yume no kotoha])**

Then it changed into them facing their backs while in front them is the night full of stars. Dwarf Shaman on the farthest right, next to him Lizard Priest, then Necromancer Gunslinger farthest left, next to him is High Elf Archer, Priestess on the middle right, and finally Goblin Slayer on the middle left. Then the screen goes up facing the stars, and the song ends.

* * *

Next Time

Grinding, and a MINOTAUR!

* * *

A: Alright, Episode 1 or first Chapter is officially done. Some added changes on the Opening, though I originally added some shadowy silhouette on the cut-in parts, I can't fit them in on the part that shows High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, because how the lyrics of the song are too in sync with the cut-ins, since that songs part is too in sync, I took away the idea. Anyway NG is now officially showned his own title in the opening. Congrats!

NG: Thank you...

A: Also thank you **Just a Bad Writer for Fun** for helping pointing out on some of my grammar mistakes! You readers should sometimes checkout **Just a Bad Writer for Fun's** story! An awesome author, and guy to talk with. Also in this Chapter, I used the " **Mulligan** " by **DomYang** , as a reference for this chapter. Proof of this, is part of the scene from Priestess, is the line that I copied. Here it is, if I remembered correctly.

 **as the horror before her reached its thin, filthy, green hands towards her, her prayer; the prayer she had desperately sent towards the goddess who she had so strongly beseeched, was answered.**

That is what I copied. Before that I also was going to ask his permission to use some of his story as a reference, but sadly...

NG: He didn't replied.

A: Yeah... Busy maybe. So as compensation, please read his stories.

NG: *Nod* Hm.

A: Anyway, man I am so lucky to get New Years!Levaetain! I shall cherish my New Waifu with my other Waifus!

NG: What the heck, you're being a little creepy.

A: No I'm not! I am just a young man, who admires someone that has taken my heart!

NG:... Ok.

A: Anyway, the new anime Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari or The Rising of the Shield Hero, is out! I think? Pretty long for a first episode, didn't get to finish, because of phone issues, but I seen it a mile away, when I first saw that damn backstabbing bitch! I every person, that made Naofumi miserable to be hit by PURPLE HAZE, GOLD EXPERIENCE, AEROSMITH, STAR PLATIMUN, and be healed by CRAZY DIAMOND, THEN HIT THEM AGAIN! Naofumi-san, just you wait, my friends will help you with your problem!

NG: Damn, seems like his soft boiling heart is now in actions.

A: Anyway, if someone ask how NG here survive of not getting hit by GS rage from Goblins, because of his opinions he said, then it's because Goblin Slayer is a levelheaded individual. I mean GS didn't snap at Priestess about her saying "If there was a good goblin.". So right now, tell them NG...

NG: I am giving him a chance, to not kill Goblins blindly.

A: There, that is the answer.

P: Excuse me.

GS: Goblins.

A: AAAAH! When did you two come from?!

NG: There been there a while ago.

A: Oh.

P: Umm. I've been told to come here lately, and I want to know why?

GS: The Necromancer told me, he has something to say related to Goblins.

A: O-ok. *Whispers* Why did you bring them here?

NG: You forgot that you need more people than usual, right? You said "the more the merrier".

A:... Oh *Hits his fist on his palm.*, now I remember!

NG: *Sigh* *Turns around to the two and explain* You're here to say farewell, and Goblin Slayer, I can tell you about Goblins later, after this is done.

P/GS: O-ok/Ok.

A: Anyway to the reviews first. **UndeadLord22,** **Indecisive-san** , and **Just a Bad Writer for Fun** , is already been thanked, via PM, but still thanks anyway.

I will just ignored "that" review.

For Favs, and Follows, thank you, even if it is a measly 5 each.

So that is all, and let us wrap it up, everyone!

NG: *Gives Priestess, and Goblin Slayer the script*

A/NG/P/GS: KRKing likes to thank you for reading this, he also thanks you for the Favourite and Follows. Do not forget also to review. We hope you enjoy it!

A: Here is some omakes, and possible stories that I will make.

* * *

Omake: How the Gods, and Goddesses of Goblin Slayer world react to NC - ver. 2 - part 2

"Hahaha! What is this? Fortune-telling? You seriously think you can predict me, that easily? What a fool you are-!

"Yes I can." Jin interrupted the GM, which he earned a glare from him.

"Then proved it!"

"You are going to attack, the Wizard first, sacrificing a Goblin in the process, then pinned her, and stab her by a poison dagger, that causes Priestess healing spell to become useless. Have the Warrior enrage, try to kill the Goblin, and have his long sword that will lead his doom. The Fighter will try to defeat the Goblins by herself, but to no avail, that your Hobgoblin will be enough to beat her to submission, and make her a breeding stuck. Leaving the Priestess defenseless, and no way to attack, and escape. Am I right?"

"..."

"With you being silent, then yes I am, and your next line will be "HOW YOU KNOW!" to you."

"HOW YOU KN-...! What?!"

"Your next line will be "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO?" to you."

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID-!"

"Your next line will be "STOP IT YOU BASTARD!"/ STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Both beings said their words simultaneously, as the GM was now shocked, and enrage.

"After this, you are going to attack the Adventurers immediately.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The GM screams in rage, and the events of the story have been followed is exactly what Jin predicted.

* * *

Teaser ideas: Re-Zero Gamer

"Fufu, not bad. It seems you are more than meets the eye." Said the bowel hunter, staring at the determined Subaru standing with cuts slowly closing in.

'Damn, I will be dead, if I don't have an Agility of **40** , and the skill **[Detect Danger]** , I wouldn't survived.' Subaru then look, at the amazed, but worried Emilia. Remembering how, he somewhat go toe-in-toe with her, and landing some scratch here, and there, though with injuries in return mind you.

'Though I don't think, I can make this fight more longer with my **HP**." Subaru look at his **HP** bar, and saw it's amount.

 **HP: 100/400**

'Gotta make my attacks count, if I where going to land a devastating hit- Wait. Haha! About time that filled up! Now to unleashed it-

Suddenly a red haired knight crashed through, and ruined his moment. He was glad they have been saved, but irritated to get his time to shine ruined. So after some exchanges from Reinhard, and Elsa, Subaru approaches him.

"Hey, could you let me take care of her, just a moment."

"Huh? What? Sorry, but you can't face a foe, such as her, as I have observed-

"If something happens to me, then you I will leave it to you to save my ass." Subaru replied, showing a determined look, that Reinhard can't refuse.

"*Sigh* Alright then young man. She is all yours."

"What?! Wait, you can't just fight her! You will die! Please Reinhard stop him." The white haired elf, expressed her worries.

"Man, such a beautiful girl, worried about me. I sure am lucky."

"Wh-what?!" She spluttered, and now blushing at the comment, while Reinhard just let out a friendly chuckle.

"Well this made me more confident to beat her." He punches his fist on his palm, having been fired up.

"Fufu, what will you even do? You are just nothing like the Astrea over there. What's make you think, that you can beat me? Are you just jealous, that he is facing a lady like me, instead of you?" Commented Elsa.

"Nah, don't get wrong, your sexy, but you're not much of my type." Subaru picked up the sword underneath the floor.

Suddenly the sword have been coated by a golden hue, and a majestical hum followed by it, as it surprised everyone at the area.

"Also for the rest, I would say I won this."

"Fufu, you sure are full of surprises. Show me what you got!"

"Gladly!" The aura began intense, as Subaru raise the sword high coating the ceiling. Emilia can only stare in awe, while Reindhard was intrigued, and the bowel hunter seems to be in euphoria.

'Where did he learn that techniqu- No this is different. It seems it's his own power. Young man, whoever you are, you are brimming with great potential.' Was the thoughts of Reinhard.

'Beautiful.' Emilia can only thought at the sight of the golden aura dancing at the night; like the shiniest star, shining it's beautiful light, or a series of fireworks exploding themselves, showing their beauty to the world.

"Now in the famous words of someone. **BEGONE THOT!** " Said Subaru as he bring his powered sword down.

" **VICTORY SLASH!** "

And the room is coated by golden light.

* * *

Teaser Ideas: SkullGirls ?

(Play OST/BGM: SkullGirls Opening)

Filia, Squigly, and Peacock for unknown reason they are together, they go into an abandoned circus tent, to investigate, if the Skull Heart and the SkullGirl where there.

(OST/BGM: SkullGirls Opening end)

"Huh? What is this place? Sheesh, this sure is gloomy, I would say." She commented at how lonely it was.

"Samson, are you sure, that you sense something here." Says the raven haired beauty, with crimson eyes.

"Positive, Filia. I sense something lurking around here. It might be our lead to the Skull Heart." Says her parasite, that took form with her hair.

"Filia, his right, Leviathan also sense something here. Though it made me a bit afraid, as to what with discover here." Said the undead girl.

"Don't worry milady, I will protect you at all cost." Said her parasite, that took form of a bony dragon serpent that located from Squigly's head.

"Umm, hello there." She turned around, and saw a young man, a brunette young man in glasses, with tattered business suit.

"Kya!" Both Filia, and Squigly jumped in surprise, while Samson just chuckle silently, and Leviathan glared at the young man.

"Um Sir, who are you?" Asked Filia wondering, what he was doing here.

"Jekyll Hyde, and please leave. You shouldn't be here." The brunette ushered her to leave, which confuses her.

"Huh? Why should we?" The Anti-SkullGirl question, while crossing her arms.

"P-please, I-I'm b-begging you! I-I c-can't h-hold him anymore- AAAAAGH!" Suddenly wrap himself, and collapse on the floor.

"Hey are you ok?!" Said the Peacock in concern.

"Oh no, Jekyll are you alright?!" Said Filia, and Squigly in worry.

They were surprised, as the young man seems desperate to his attempt to make her leave. What is he hiding. He faces her, and tears falling from his eyes

"Leave please-" Suddenly he stop, looking down motionlessly, like a puppet cut from his strings. Making the three anxious at his predicament, suddenly he rose, which the girls felt relieved, it might be some kind of prank after all, or a circus trick, since this is a circus after all by the look of this place. Though they felt something different about him, or is it their imagination?

"Kid, you got to be careful, I have a bad feeling about this." Warned Samson, sensing something bad about this guy.

"Huh? What do you mean Samson?" Filia asks him, as to why he felt that way.

"He is right milady, you must be careful with that fellow over there." Leviathan agreed with Samson, there is something wrong about him.

"H-huh? He seems harmless at first, but I shall take your words Leviathan." Squigly accepted her Parasite's word, she still worried about the young man over there, including Filia.

"Man, you almost scared us. Gotta give it to you, you got a good act ki-

Peacock was interrupted, when suddenly the young man faces them, and his appearance made them surprised. His irises seems to be blackened, pupils turned yellow, and his skinned became pale-like. His voice came out distorted, and also childish in nature.

"UEE HEE! VISITORS, VISITORS! NOW WE CAN PLAY, PLAY!"

"Oh not you again!" Said Samson in frustration.

"*Sigh* this will be difficult." Leviathan can see things going to be rough.

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean, Samson?" Asked Filia in curiosity.

"Care to explain Leviathan?" Squigly also asks in curiosity.

"Yeah, well you see..." Samson complied.

"As, you wish milady." Leviathan also complied.

"That guy over there will be a hassle, and that parasite of his will be even more of a hassle." Samson explain and half complain.

"Quit your whining, Samson, your explanation is inadequate." Commented Leviathan.

"What did you say, you snake?!-

"A serpentine dragon, mind you. As I'm going to say. Samson's explanation can be doubtly considered true-

"Hey!"

about our current situation. Though the short story, about that parasites identity is that. He is a good parasite, but can be sometimes a handful to deal with."

"Yeah, how annoying he can be."

"He is a good friends of ours I tell you."

"Wa-it. What?!" Spluttered Samson at the mention of "Good Friends".

"Good friends then we don't have to worry. If that is what you mentioned." Filia commented, which Squigly nodded in agreement, thinking that something won't go wrong.

"H-hey, listen here you stupid snake, and Filia. I A-M N-O-T F-R-I-E-N-D-S W-I-T-H T-H-A-T F-R-E-A-K! Never, nada, yada, and zilch." Samson argued with them.

"Don't be hard on him. He is just feeling lonely, and um... Having some interesting quirks, and ideas." The serpent commented, he nervously spoke his last sentence, which the Squigly, and Filia both caught wind of it.

"Leviathan, what do you mean by that? And what does he called himself?" Asked Squigly, as Filia also wanted to know.

"Haha. I can only answer that we will be involved with his play time, since he is been lonely ever since... I have no idea how long, but as I observe. We are going to have a difficult time. He goes by the name "Jevil", Milady."

"Yeah Jevil. If his first later name will be "D", then he is the devil himself... Wow that actually rhymed." Samson commented, Leviathan can only groaned, at it. If Leviathan had hands, he would've have facepalmed.

'Jevil, huh? I wonder why they worried so much, at such Parasite, that they considered a friend.' Both Squigly and Filia, can only thought about it.

(Play OST/BGM: DELTARUNE - Circus ~Jevil's Pre-Battle Theme~)

The young man's out fit suddenly transformed into that of a jester, and a tail behind his back.

"AAAH! What are you?!" Asked Peacock in surprise.

"THEN, AFTER YOU, I CAN PLAY WITH EVERYONE ELSE, TOO!"

"So what are we playing, exactly...?" Asked the Squigly in curiosity.

"OH, IT'S JUST A SIMPLE NUMBERS GAME." He commented, until a scythe flies through them, which they barely dodge.

"WHEN YOUR HP DROPS TO 0, YOU LOSE!"

"So that's the kinda game you wanna play, huh...?" Peacock commented calmly.

"Hehe, then I gotta warn you Jevil..." Commented Samson, suddenly Peacock, Filia, and Squigly took a fighting stance followed by their parasites, to Peacock's case; a bunch of living inanimate objects appeared beside her.

"You're dealing with a couple of sharks." Samson announced with a grin.

"UEE HEE HEE! SHARK-TO-SHARK! I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY!" He replied.

"NOW, NOW! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

(OST/BGM: DELTARUNE - Circus ~Jevil's Pre-Battle Theme~ end)

(Play OST/BGM: Deltarune OST - THE WORLD REVOLVING)

 **Ladies and Gentlemen it's showtime!**

Scene shows Jevil tongue out, arms out, and surrounded by spades, diamonds, clubs, and hearts. Having background the shows his name, "JEVIL".

Jekyll clutching his head, facing Painwheel on the opposite stage.

" **CHAOS, CHAOS(In JP: KAOSU DA YO, KAOSU DA NE!)** " He said while he changes into Jevil.

Scene shows him unleashing spades, then, doing some punches, and kick.

" **METAMORPHOSIS(In JP: HENSHIN!)**!" The background became brown like from an old film. He then transform into a scythe, with three other scythes being followed, and cut Painwheel repeatedly.

Scene then change, that looks like he is throwing, heart bombs at Cerebella, and then diamonds being unleash from what looks like it came from his mouth. Then changes to Ms. Fortune, as Jevil punches, and grab her with his tail, then some diamonds being shot.

" **I CAN DO ANYTHING(In JP: NANDEMO DEKIRU!)**!" A suddenly horses from a carousels appeared, attacking Nadia in a pattern like a carousel would.

A series of curbstomping combos against Double, Big Band, and the Elza. Then the final scene shows.

" **THE TRUE AND REAL CHAOS!(In JP: SHIN NO NEO KAOSU!)** **BYE BYE!** " He activate his final Block Buster once he is closed to Marie, which scythes began to fall, white pillars of light being unleashed when it met the ground. Then after the last pattern scythe attack, a huge scythe falls, at her. Then everything went into a flash.

 **Skullgirls 3rd Encore - DLC 1 - JEVIL**


End file.
